


Sex In The Seireitei Communication

by FungusWitch



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Headcanons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FungusWitch/pseuds/FungusWitch
Summary: An archive of all headcanons posted to @sexintheseireitei on tumblr. Reader-insert, a mix of fluff and nsfw. Each chapter has ten sets of headcanons and a contents list at the top so you can browse through easily!





	1. Issue #1

**Author's Note:**

> There's some issues with Tumblr recently, so I've decided to create an archive of all the headcanon posts from my Bleach imagines blog. I don't want to spam you all with chapter after chapter, so I'm posting ten sets of headcanons per chapter, with a contents list at the very top so you can skip if there's nothing you're interested in. This was the best way I could think of to organise it. Kind of like a smutty newsletter, lol.
> 
> I'll be posting them in chronological order so each chapter will be a mixed bag. I'm also leaving in the original requests so you can see the context to which I'm responding. I try to put just as much thought and effort into my headcanons as I do my fanfictions, so I hope you find something to enjoy! <3

**Contents:**

  * First Date Outfit w/Byakuya Kuchiki, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Shinji Hirako
  * Kensei Muguruma Best Friend, Boyfriend, and Kinks Headcanons
  * Kisuke Urahara Relationship and Romantic Headcanons
  * Renji Abarai and Nnoitra Gilga Random Headcanons
  * Byakuya Kuchiki Oral, Blow Job, and NSFW Headcanons
  * Boobs or Butt?: Ulquiorra Cifer, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Sosuke Aizen, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Byakuya Kuchiki
  * How to Initiate Sex: Nanao Ise, Izuru Kira, Isane Kotetsu, Renji Abarai, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsuomoto, and Rukia Kuchiki
  * Ichigo Kurosaki Relationship and Romantic Headcanons
  * Byakuya Kuchiki Husband and Father Headcanons
  * Yasutora "Chad" Sado NSFW and Kinks Headcanons



 

  **First Date Outfit w/Byakuya Kuchiki, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Shinji Hirako**

**Anonymous: "** hi new blog! <333 can i get hc on what should you wear on a first date w/shinji byakyua or yumichika??? good luck!"  
  
_Hello! You’re my first request ever, so thank you! <3 I hope you like my headcanons. :D_

**Byakuya Kuchiki:**  One of two options here. You’re going to want to be classy, no matter what. If he’s taking you somewhere traditionally Japanese, you might want to go all out with a full furisode. Or an elegant yukata, depending on the weather. Pinks, lilacs, silvers, pale blues. Cherry blossoms are a must, obviously. If you’re going to a restaurant, then Western clothes are a better option. Again, classy. Something that flashes shoulders, or is backless, rather than a ton of cleavage would get Byakuya going. Floor-length, probably. That being said, a slit up the side would be just the right amount of elegantly sexy that a man like Kuchiki would appreciate. He gets to see a flash of leg without it being on display to everyone else. 

**Yumichika Ayasegawa:** _Yeah_ , this one is a minefield. Better know your skintone and what flatters it. Wear something that’s well-cut, decent material, not overly flashy or bright. Deep colours: midnight blue, dark purple, teal, magenta, jewel tones might be more likely to catch his eye. Make sure your accessories are on point, because damn this boy… Feathered earrings might just melt his heart. Most important, your self-care. Clear skin, soft, shiny hair, sweet smell, nicely done make-up. And if you can’t do any of this? Easy! For your first date, ask to go to the spa with him, then shopping. Yumichika doubles as a style guru as well. 

**Shinji Hirako:** Shinji  _loves_  a girl with good fashion sense. Have you seen how he dresses? If you can somehow find out what he’s going to wear on the date, pick something that flatters that. Match your dress to his cravat/tie! Think snazzy, tailored, a little avante-garde. Pretty brogues, suspenders (not the lingerie kind, though he’d appreciate that), a beret, thigh-highs, etc. Think French, jazz, 1920s. Want to wear a waistcoat over your dress? Go for it. Shinji’s weak for cute girls. If you combine cute with flair, he’ll be putty.

* * *

  **Kensei Muguruma Best Friend, Boyfriend, and Kinks Headcanons**

**Anonymous** : "Aww, hell yeah, I'm hella excited about new Bleach blogs. How about some Kensei headcanons on what he'd be like as a best friend and a boyfriend?"  
**Anonymous** : "ALSO PLEASE SOME KENSEI KINKS /IS KENSEI TRASH FOREVER/"

**Kensei Muguruma**

**Best Friend**  
\- Muguruma’s that kind of best friend that is all bark and snark, but will have your back if he thinks you’re in the right. He’s protective of his subordinates and his friends, and if that includes you, you couldn’t ask for a better guy to have your back. He’ll complain about it the whole time, though.  
\- Kensei’s a blunt guy. If he thinks you’re being an idiot, he’ll tell you flat out without trying to spare your feelings. If you need someone to hold your hand and stroke your ego, he’s not your guy.   
\- That being said, if there’s something he approves of, he’s likely to yell  **‘SMILE. YOU DID A GREAT JOB.** ’ at you as his own particular form of encouragement. If you want to train or achieve something, he’s a huge bastion of support.

**Boyfriend**  
\- You’re  _his_. If you get past the salty outer-shell that is Kensei Muguruma into his inner-sanctum, you immediately become his, part of his world. He’ll grouch at you all the time, tell you you’re annoying etc., but don’t take it to heart. He’s not the type to push away your friends, but he likes to know that at the end of the day, you belong to him, and him to you. Telling him, 'I’m all yours, Kensei.’ will make him smirk and say, 'Damn right you are.’  
\- Kensei likes to feel needed by his s/o. No matter how much he might grumble and complain about how 'needy’ you are, he loves it when you drape yourself across his big shoulders and try to get his attention. It’s the same reason he secretly enjoys being asked to get things off high shelves and open jars for you. He’ll bitch about it, but just look for the smug look on his face after you turn away.  
\- He’ll look after you the same way he looks after himself. You’ll eat well, be sexually satisfied, and he’s your own personal bodyguard whenever you two go anywhere. It’s a point of pride that his s/o doesn’t want for anything. He’ll either make sure you can look after yourself in a fight or keep you away from the action altogether. Because  _no-one_  hurts you.

**Kinks**  
\- Kensei  _loves_  holding his s/o down while he pleasures them. During oral, he’ll spread your legs wide and hold down your hips and torture you while you wriggle. He likes the way you try to move and control the situation but fail utterly. There’s something about dominating you while also servicing you that gets him all riled up.   
\- He’s also the type to grab your hands and pin them down above your head during sex, just to see you all helpless and needy.  
\- He likes you loud and he likes you to  _beg_. Tell him how much you love what he’s doing, how much you need more, and harder, and  _'please, Kensei!’_  It’s just the encouragement he needs to fuck you senseless.   
\- He loves your ass. Something about those round hips and soft cheeks gets him going. He’s not necessarily into anal, but he’s going to grab and squeeze and grope your backside every chance he gets. Wearing lace knickers will definitely make him drool.

* * *

 

**Kisuke Urahara Relationship and Romantic Headcanons**

**Anonymous:**  "Hrkkk--more bleach blogs, my biggest weakness OTL may I request romantic head canons of Urahara? Thank you! +who are your bleach baes?"  
 **avengethatbooty:**  "Hey there good luck on the new blog! Can I have some relationship headcanons for Kisuke plsssss"

_I hope it’s okay that I combined these. I’m lowkey in love with Kisuke after writing these headcanons, but my Bleach baes are Jushiro (eternal husband), Kensei, and Shinji._

**Kisuke Urahara**

**Relationship**

\- In the first flush of your relationship, Kisuke won’t be very open. He’ll be genial, laid-back, goofy and sweet, but he’ll play his cards close to his chest until he truly feels that he can trust you. It’s not especially that you’re untrustworthy, but Kisuke’s a cautious, analytical man, so it’ll take a while. When you’re into the trust stage, you’ll come to see how frighteningly clever he is, and how determined he can be.  
\- Kisuke’s a genius. You’ll never truly one-up him, no matter whether it’s an argument or planning a surprise for his birthday. However, he might let you think you’ve won the fight, to save your pride like he let Hiyori kick him in the face. But you’ll never really be able to walk circles around him. That being said, your relationship will never, ever be dull.  
\- During your free time, if he’s not tinkering with things, he’ll enjoy having you close to him. Kisuke enjoys relaxing with you in his lap, all curled against him while he wafts you with that little paper fan.

**Romantic**

\- His favourite sight is you first thing in the morning with your hair sticking up all over the place and your robe hanging half-off. He loves when you’re sleepy and confused. On cold mornings, just the sight of you yawning is enough to make him haul you back to bed for another hour of cuddles.  
\- One thing that Kisuke can’t resist is the sight of you wearing anything too big for you, including,  _especially,_  his clothes. If you ever put on his haori, he’ll take one look at you, the sleeves hanging down over your wrists and the fabric swamping you, and he’ll be cooing about how adorable you are.  
\- You’ll have so,  _so_  many dates at the cat cafe. Hope you aren’t allergic.

* * *

 

****Renji Abarai and Nnoitra Gilga Random Headcanons** **

**Anonymous:** :D I hope your blog does really well! Could I have some Renji and Nnoitra Headcanons?

_Thanks, lovely! Have some headcanons. *throws them like confetti*_

**Renji Abarai**

\- Renji is precious as hell about his hair. Back in the days of his pineapple-ponytail, he could spend hours on that, trying to get it just right. Now that it’s longer, he just ties it up and lets it all fall down his back and shoulders. It puzzles him that this messier, carefree style gets him more attention than his old one.   
\- Speaking of style, he’s at once both very proud of his tattoos, and very self-conscious about them. It’s just another sign of his dual personality modes: brash and confident or anxious and eager to please. After all, why else would he cover himself in heavy black tribal tattoos, including right on his forehead, then cover them up with bandannas and sunglasses because he worries someone will judge him for them. It’s all part of the fun of Renji.   
\- He still drinks coffee when he goes to the World of the Living, even though he hates it. He can’t let that ‘childish’ comment from Ichigo go. He overloads each cup with sugar, and prays the foul drink never becomes a hit in Soul Society. One day, someone will introduce him to vanilla coffees and chai lattes and shake his caffeine-worldview to its core. Until then, every sip is an ego-battle.

**Nnoitra Gilga**

\- It’s not really possible to be ‘friends’ with Nnoitra. The concept is, if not entirely foreign to him, then completely laughable. He has underlings, rivals, and the shit that isn’t worth scraping off his boot. If you somehow manage to transcend those three categories, he won’t know how to deal with you. He’ll yell at you, challenge you to fights, put you down, and generally be an intolerable ass until he has some kind of category to put you in. Even if that category is ‘Other: Misc’.  
\- Do  _not_  take the piss out of his spoon-hood. He will kill you. Literally kill you. He doesn’t respond to ‘Spoon-sama’. Apart from with death. Lots of death.  
\- He’s surprisingly eloquent. For someone whose only passion in life is blood and battle, he can hold a decent conversation if you catch him at the right moment, and with the right subject. When he’s recovering from a good fight, or bored and indulgent, he might just regale you with tales of former battles. 

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki Oral, Blow Job, and NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** A new imagine blog, yay! i'm so happy! can you do some oral, bj and general sex hcs for Byakuya?

_I hope you like these!_

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Oral**  
\- Byakuya prefers to keep things serene and sensual. He’ll lay his partner out on the bed and stroke their body with just his fingertips until they’re sighing and shivering. Soft kisses trailing down their torso, stopping just shy of where they want him the most. He’ll look up to make eye contact, enjoying the flush on their face.   
\- ‘Let me taste you, ____.’  
\- He’ll spread their legs wide so they don’t clamp down around his head, but he likes to feel how their thighs stiffen up when they’re about to orgasm.  
\- He’ll be infuriatingly slow, taking his time to lick each and every inch of them, delicate as a cat.   
\- He likes to make lots of eye contact, because there’s little that turns him on more than seeing his s/o’s eyes glaze with pleasure. If they look away, he’ll stop until they look at him again. He wants them to fully aware of who they owe their orgasm to.

**BJ**  
\- He prefers to be seated while his s/o kneels between his legs, so he can watch them. His inner thighs are sensitive. If they are massaged while he’s being pleasured, he’ll often fidget or squirm.  
\- Again, he prefers it quiet, delicate, and loving. He will never thrust into his s/o’s mouth, and if they start to gag he will tell them to either stop or to not force themselves. His s/o choking isn’t something he finds sexy.   
\- If his s/o licks the slit at his head, or presses their tongue into it a little, he’ll jerk and his toes will curl.  
\- He’ll start off as calm and composed as ever, but as it goes on, a slight blush will appear on his cheeks. His mouth will fall open to let out a few tense sounds, or he’ll grunt softly in the back of his throat. His eyes will half-close, dark and intense.  
\- He spends an inordinate amount of time stroking his partner’s hair. When he finishes, he will cup the back of their head, applying just a little pressure.   
\- He prefers to finish in his partner’s mouth, because it’s intimate and less messy, but if they don’t like it he will have a tissue or handkerchief nearby to finish into.   
\- Afterward, he will give them a calm thanks a slight smile.

**General NSFW**  
\- His favourite positions are usually a variation on missionary. Not only is it a classic position, but it’s more adaptable than most people think. He likes to see his partner’s face and watch all the changes in their features as they approach orgasm. It’s a slight kink of his, watching his partner lose their self-control and taking pride in being the one to do it.   
\- He will often lift his partner’s leg high over his hips or even over his shoulder, so he can plunge in deeper and press their clit against his pelvic bone, driving them higher.   
\- He’s very into legs. He likes their legs wrapped around him most of the time, or to be touching them in some way. If his partner is wearing socks or stockings, he will ‘forget’ to take them off when he strips them.  
\- He likes it when his s/o lightly drags their nails across his scalp. It makes him shiver.  
\- He doesn’t make a lot noise but the odd murmur of his s/o’s name, or asking if they are alright. When he comes, a shaky little moan will leave him, like its pulled from the bottom of his chest, and he’ll bury his head in his partner’s shoulder.  
\- After, he will lie beside them, face to face, with his arm beneath their head and his other hand stroking their back. He’ll often insist they take a bath or shower before they go to sleep.

* * *

**Boobs or Butt?: Ulquiorra Cifer, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Sosuke Aizen, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Anonymous:** Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Renji, Aizen, Toshiro, Grimmjow, and Byakuya. Would they choose The Booty or the Boobies?

**YAAAS YAAAS, TITS AND ASS.**

**Ulquiorra Cifer:**  To begin with, he wouldn’t have a preference for either. They are the round, squashy parts on a woman that differentiate them from men. Even if they do look rather nice and feel pretty good to the touch. But, a soon as he finally learns that the heart lies underneath the breasts, you can bet he’s going to want to rest his head on them and listen to your heartbeat. And after that, he develops a fondness for them that your butt can’t rival.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:**  Honestly, a little hard to tell. He’s so desperately excited over every curve you have it’s quite difficult to judge which he likes better. From the amount of attention he gives them though, it seems he’s a breast man. He nuzzles his head between them whenever he’s the little spoon, and pays them a lot of attention during sex.

**Renji Abarai:**  He’s into the ass. Round hips that taper into a slightly smaller waist drive him crazy. He enjoys when his s/o rides him in reverse cowgirl so he can get a full view of her back and behind. And he can’t resist giving it a little slap when she bends over around him.

**Sosuke Aizen:**  He might have a slight Oedipus-complex. He loves to lay his head on his s/o’s chest and have them stroke his hair. Also, few things get him going more than feeling her nipple stiffen against his palm when he goes to touch her. Breasts all the way.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:**  Poor Toshiro has been a bit scarred by breasts in the past. He sees them more as blunt objects, than objects of desire. He loves everything lower-half on his s/o, including shapely legs and a nice butt. He’s never been whacked in the back of the head by someone’s butt.

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez:**  Grimmjow is very firmly an ass man. He likes big butts and guess what? He can’t lie. He likes grabbing it, biting it, slapping it, riding it, squeezing it, you name it. His s/o better get used to wandering hands whenever she’s around him, because he’s not going to hold himself back from that butt for anyone.

**Byakuya Kuchiki:**  Not that he would ever admit to either, but Byakuya enjoys a nice pair of breasts. He finds cleavage very alluring, especially if it’s just a hint through the collar of a kimono or the cut of an evening gown. If his s/o’s are sensitive, he’ll pay them special attention during intimacy, and finds it very peaceful to rest his head on his s/o’s chest post-coitus.

* * *

**How to Initiate Sex: Nanao Ise, Izuru Kira, Isane Kotetsu, Renji Abarai, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsuomoto, and Rukia Kuchiki**

**Anonymous:** Can you write "ways to intiate sex/let their partner know they want them (preferably now)" headcanons for lieutenants(but, exclude 5, 11 and 2 squads, please....?)

**Nanao Ise**  
\- It’s a risk, but you could gently lower the book she’s reading and kiss her. That’s bound to get her attention straight away because she knows you wouldn’t dare do it unless you were very serious about getting some attention.  
\- Alternatively, slip off her glasses, let down her hair, and start rubbing her shoulders while kissing the back of her neck. She’ll get the hint pretty quickly.

**Izuru Kira**  
\- Sidle up behind him and whisper in his ear, ‘Raise your head, Izuru.’   
\- Considering the first option might get you some serious side-eye from this sarcastic fukutaicho, another option is to brush his bangs out of his eyes and start kissing his neck. He has a spot just under his jaw that makes his knees go weak.

**Isane Kotetsu**  
\- Don’t just grab her hand and start putting it places. Isane needs a little bit of seducing. Run your fingers through her hair and leave kisses all over her face and neck. She’ll become flustered and adorable and ask what you’re after. Tell her.  
\- If you want to get her attention in a cute way, gently tug on those little beaded braids of hers.

**Renji Abarai**  
\- If you’re going for the subtle approach, start tracing his tattoos with your fingertip, all the while getting up close and personal with him. If you run your fingers through his hair at the same time, he’ll soon start grinning and groping.  
\- If you want to be more obvious, wear a robe with nothing underneath and just slip it off, demanding he take you. Renji would love someone being so straightforward.

**Tetsuzaemon Iba**  
\- Iba’s pretty vanilla. Giving him lingering eye-contact and secretive little smiles. He’ll start grinning like a fool and flirting back. Flash him a hint of pretty lingerie under your clothes and he’ll scramble after you.  
\- Or if you’re in the mood for it rough and dirty, grab him as soon as he walks in the door. Climb him like he’s a tree and you’re a monkey, wrap your legs around his waist and kiss him until he can’t see straight. He’ll get it.  

**Shuhei Hisagi**  
\- If you have them, grab the back of his neck and pull him face-first into your boobs. Providing he doesn’t pass out from blood-loss, he’ll get the message.  
\- Alternatively, slide into his lap and start whispering in his ear all the things you want him to do to you. He’ll start pulling your clothes off as soon as he’s got his blush under control.

**Rangiku Matsumoto**  
\- Matsumoto’s fairly straightforward. Get naked, pour her a cup of sake and tell her she can drink it off you if she wants to.  
\- If that’s not your style, go for a massage. The boobs are the obvious first point of attack, but it’s a little known secret that she has very sensitive shoulders and kissing the nape of her neck makes her shiver. Also, carrying around those breasts all day has got to give her a backache. She’ll be grateful (and horny).

**Rukia Kuchiki**  
\- Sneak up behind her and wrap your arms around her, tell her how much you’ve missed her, and would she like to get ’re-acquainted’. She’ll smirk and call you ‘fool’ but she will probably follow you to the bedroom.   
\- Whisper into her ear using her pet name. You _know_  it’s 'Bunny’. 

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki Relationship and Romantic Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Could I request some relationship/romantic headcanons for Ichigo please? Thank you! （＾ω＾）

_That precious little strawberry._

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Relationship**  
\- At first, no-one will believe you are Ichigo’s boyfriend/girlfriend. Why? Because the boy is so patently dense when it comes to anything like crushes everyone will be at a loss as to how he finally figured out that someone liked him, or that he liked someone in return. There’s definitely a funny story there, and you’ll be called upon to tell it again and again.  
\- When you date Ichigo, you’re basically adopted into his family as well. His father is…a little  _too_  excited that his son finally got it together with someone. There might be unwanted advice. Unwanted  _sexual_  advice. Unwanted sexual advice shouted through Ichigo’s bedroom door when the two of you are chilling on his bed and floor reading manga. Because Isshin.  
\- The first time Ichigo calls you his boyfriend/girlfriend when introducing you to someone else, he will stutter, and he will blush. It will be adorable. That big damn hero warrior-guy that’s saved the Soul Society a dozen times over? Completely loses his cool because holy shit you’re  _his_.

**Romantic**  
\- Admittedly, Ichigo isn’t an expert when it comes to the romantic stuff, despite all the ‘helpful’ advice Isshin tries to give him. In fact, the more he ignores that advice, the better he does. Once he gets the hang of it, Ichigo is a total sweetheart.  
\- He’s a little more reserved in public. He’ll grab your hand when you walk down the street, glaring at anyone that so much as looks in your direction. The whole time he’ll have this tense, distant look on his face, but his thumb will brush over your knuckles, and he’ll smile at you when he thinks no-one is looking. He has the most beautiful smile.   
\- He can be a little forgetful when it comes to your birthday or anniversaries, so that’s why Yuzu keeps all that stuff on the kitchen calendar. She’ll give him a week’s notice to get you a present. It will always be something sweet and thoughtful. Sometimes, when you don’t expect it, he’ll just show up with sweets or a little trinket he saw that he thought you would like. He isn’t big on showy presentation so he’ll usually just hand it to you.   
\- He likes to cuddle. If you’re watching TV or just reading or doing something quiet and domestic near him, he’ll slowly edge you closer until you’re snuggling. He likes you to sit between his legs and lean back against him because then he can wrap his arms around you and lean his chin on your shoulder. 

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki Husband and Father Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** can i got Husband and dad hcs for Byakuya?

_Here you go!_

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Husband**  
\- As he was with his first wife, Byakuya is a gentle husband. His wife is the other half of him, and he treats her as such. By the time they’re married, he and his s/o will have a good understanding of each other. His s/o will be able to look beyond his reserved personality and see the deep affection he has for her. Byakuya will try to shield his wife from the clan as much as possible, especially if she’s not from the nobility.  
\- If he is busy, he’ll usually send Renji or one of his servants with thoughtful little gifts for her. Secretly something of a romantic, he will also indulge himself in writing small love letters and haiku for her. He likes to imagine her opening them and smiling.  
\- People may wonder what his s/o sees in him when he’s so withdrawn in public. In private, however, he’s surprisingly affectionate. Kissing the back of her hand, brushing his fingers across her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear, etc. He enjoys small, simple gestures that communicate how he feels.

**Father**  
\- Byakuya will be a relatively stern father. His children might occasionally see a flicker of a smile, but most of the time he will be cool and calm. On the flip side, he won’t be brash or quick to anger. He’ll sit down with his children and talk them through their problems. He’s very supportive and will take great pride in their achievements. He’s very protective of them, also.  
\- His kids will learn self-control from him. If they are upset or angry in public, he’ll usher them somewhere private to get it out of their system. There’s nothing wrong with expressing emotions, but not where it leaves you vulnerable.  
\- His children might be intimidated by him. This is not something he will encourage. He doesn’t want them to be afraid of him. To combat this, he’ll show them the same mild physical affections he does his wife, and bond with them over calligraphy and training.  
\- His kids better like Captain Seaweed, or there will be consequences. He’ll also encourage them to eat bananas all the time. For the vitamins.

* * *

**Yasutora "Chad" Sado NSFW and Kinks Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Hiii! Yay new bleach blog! :D may I request nsfw and kinks headcanons of Chad, please? That man is LYFE! Thank you! :D **  
Anonymous:** Any NSFW headcanons about Chad? <3

**Yasutora “Chad” Sado**

**NSFW**  
\- Chad is very conscious of his enormous size and strength in comparison to his s/o. As a result, he’s very cautious in bed until he learns what his partner’s limits are. In general, he likes to let his partner ride him and take things at their own pace. This is especially important since  _everything_  is in proportion with Chad.   
\- Carrying on from that last note, he is careful to prepare his partner before any penetration. He loves giving oral, because he can really go to town on his s/o without any risk of hurting them. He’s shy about it at first, but when he knows what his partner likes, he’s sweetly confident and will happily work them into a shuddering, moaning mess.  
\- He has a  _slightly_  dominant side, but it’s rather gentle. For example, he’ll hold down his partner’s wrists with one hand, tease them with the other, and work himself in and out of them slow as molasses. It drives them wild because he’s infuriatingly gentle but they’ve got no chance of escape.

**Kinks**  
\- He enjoys a bit of dirty talk. Not the filthiest stuff, but a bit of flirty banter back and forth helps set the mood. Also, he likes to get close up to his s/o’s ear and whisper sweet nothings in Spanish.   
\- He’s got a fetish for face-sitting.  _Especially_  if his s/o has thick thighs. Grind on his tongue. Let him drown. He loves it.  
\- Since he’s nearly indestructible, it’s a pretty big turn-on when his lover gets riled up in bed. Tug at his hair, drag your nails down his back, dig your fingers into his shoulders. Sometimes he’ll drive his s/o over the edge just to get them to react that way.

 

 

 


	2. Issue #2

**Contents:**

  * Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Blowjob Headcanons
  * Bleach Characters With Chubby S/O
  * Ulquiorra Cifer NSFW Headcanons
  * Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, and Sosuke Aizen Find Out S/O is Pregnant
  * Reaction to Silent Treatment: Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Kensei Muguruma
  * Ichigo Kurosaki Husband and Dad Headcanons
  * Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Byakuya Kuchiki Super Horny Headcanons
  * Jushiro Ukitake Fluff, NSFW, and Kinks Headcanons
  * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Coyote Starrk Cuddling Headcanons
  * Ichigo Kurosaki Dick Headcanons



 

**Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Blowjob Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Toshiro, Ichigo and Grimmjow receiving blow jobs headcanons?

_Here you go! <3_

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**  
\- Toshiro is extremely flustered the first few times, to the point of covering his face while his partner pleasured him. He did peer around his fingers, however. His usual cool demeanor crumbles when his lover puts their lips around him. He finds it unbearably sexy and somewhat overwhelming. He’s actually very grateful and appreciative that someone is willing to use their mouth to bring him to orgasm when there’s no perceivable benefit in it for the giver.   
\- He’s very embarrassed and sensitive about the little whimpers he makes while receiving. It’s best not to mention them after. His toes curl when he comes.   
\- He will struggle to maintain eye contact throughout, but sometimes it gets too much and he’ll close his eyes, which also serves to heighten the sensation. He rarely puts his hands on his partner while they do this, as he’s afraid of hurting them. He does like being able to squeeze their hand if they’ve got one free.  
\- He likes it when his partner hums while he’s in their mouth. The vibration and sense of enjoyment from his partner really adds to the experience.

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**  
\- Like Toshiro, Ichigo is rather shy the first few times he receives. He’s rather more eager about it though. He doesn’t cover his face, but he turns as red as his name-sake and babbles ‘thank you’ a lot. It’s very amusing for his partner.  
\- Once he gets used to it, he likes to receive on his bed while lying on his back or maybe sat in a comfortable chair. Not standing up, because his legs get weak, and also it feels kind of unintimate.   
\- He tries to stay quiet, especially if he’s at home and they’re up to hijinks in his bedroom. He generally fails, and ends up huffing and grunting a lot. Usually he has to cover his mouth to keep himself quiet.   
\- If they’re alone, he’ll pant and groan and say his s/o’s name like he’s chanting it. His leg starts to jiggle when he’s approaching orgasm, like a rabbit’s foot thumping. It’s  _very_  funny, but don’t tease him about it or he’ll grumble and pout.  
\- He likes to have a handful of his partner’s hair but in general he doesn’t pull or tug. It’s mostly just to feel connected to them.  
\- Goes wild for having his balls touched. If you stroke them while going down on him, he’ll be coming in thirty seconds flat.  
\- Likes to be teased, like flicking your tongue over his head while maintaining eye contact. And if his partner learns how to deep-throat, he’ll be at their mercy for ever and always.  
\- Prefers to come in his partner’s mouth, since he finds it extremely intimate and sexy, and he’s grateful as hell.

 **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**  
\- Fucking  _loves_  getting blowjobs. His first time receiving one, he’ll be staring down at the top of his partner’s head with this big, sinister grin on his face like an evil mastermind who just discovered a death ray or something. He looks like a kid in a fucking sandbox, he’s that happy.  
\- He’ll expect them nearly every day, and will sulk -don’t ever call it that to his face- if he can’t get them from his s/o. It becomes like part of his daily routine he enjoys it so much.  
\- He likes to have a grip on his partner’s hair and he  _will_  pull, tug and move their head to any angle he likes, regardless of how they glare at him. Because of this, he’s started getting hard whenever his s/o puts their hair in a ponytail or braid, because he’s like Pavlov’s dog.  
\- He growls and snarls his way through the whole thing. However, if his partner knows just how to work him, he’ll make a low, throbbing purring sound deep in his chest.  _Never_  call him out on it. Seriously.  
\- He gets a bit overeager and can sometimes make his s/o gag by thrusting into their mouth too far. His s/o will probably learn how to suppress their gag reflex and deep-throat him. The first time they show this skill, he’s going to lose his mind.  
\- Don’t spit it out. He’ll be deeply offended. If his s/o doesn’t want to swallow, they should offer to let him come on their chest or even face if they’re willing. He’ll accept that alternative and see it as marking his territory. 

* * *

**Bleach Characters With Chubby S/O**

**Anonymous:** Which Bleach characters do you think would accept a chubby s/o?

 **Shunsui Kyoraku**  
Honestly, Shunsui finds most female body types pretty sexy. With any partner he has he’ll be fixated upon something or other that turns him on. In a thicker girl her curves and the softness of her body will be those qualities. Furthermore, he’ll love cuddling up to his s/o because they’re so warm and cuddly and comfortable.

 **Shinji Hirako**  
Shinji wouldn’t fuss too much about whether his s/o was chubby or not. If he really, genuinely liked that person, he’s going to find them attractive, no matter what. And, hey, more boobs is definitely nothing to complain about! (And he can put his bony ass on your lap without getting bruises on his poor, flat cheeks.)

 **Ikkaku Madarame**  
Ikkaku  _prefers_  a thick s/o. He finds it an absolute turn-on. Something about thick thighs and a soft stomach and large breasts just knocks him for six. He’ll barely be able to take his hands off his s/o, will beg them to wear sundresses and other outfits that show off their curves. If he can wheedle his s/o into sitting on his face, he’ll get hard-ons for days just remembering drowing in those thighs.

 **Sajin Komamura**  
Sajin will honestly be so happy and grateful that someone doesn’t find him hideous that he would find his partner utterly beautiful. Whether his s/o is thick, thin, or inbetween, he’s in raptures over them. Not to mention, with a heavier s/o, he’s not going to feel quite so scared of breaking them or hurting them when they’re together, and it’s somehow more satisfying. With his fur and your curves, it’s one soft and cuddly relationship.

 **Kensei Muguruma**  
Kensei might seem surprising, considering he eats healthily and works out so much, but his tastes actually run to thicker women. He likes the contrast between your bodies. His hardness against your softness. And he loves to cook for his s/o, so knowing that she will enjoy his food is absolutely a bonus. Besides, he’s plenty strong enough to sweep any woman off her feet.

 **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**  
Grimmjow  _loves_  thick thighs and a round ass. The more of it you have, the more he’s going to like it. Be prepared to expect quite a lot of butt-slapping whenever you’re around him. If it jiggles, he’s going to dig his fingers in and slap it again, growling at you. He digs his fingers into his s/o’s thighs when he’s fucking them, and squeezes their ass. He’d love a chubby s/o.

 **Jushiro Ukitake**  
Who are we kidding? Jushiro’s an absolute sweetheart. His s/o is beautiful precisely as she is. He loves cuddling, and his s/o’s soft, warm body is incredibly comforting and tempting to him. He likes to stroke their curves and snuggle with them in bed, and if they ever feel down about how they look, he’ll be there with reassurances and kisses.

 **Yasutora Sado**  
Chad would absolutely love a chubby s/o. His large size and enormous strength make him almost an ideal boyfriend, since he can pick her up and carry her around like it’s nothing. Like Sajin, he won’t have to worry quite as much about accidentally pushing them over or hurting them. The sight of his thick s/o in lingerie drives him to his knees. He thinks that extra padding is incredibly feminine and sexy, and will never hesitate to let his partner know this.

* * *

**Ulquiorra Cifer NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Ulquiorra NSFW headcanons?

_Here you go. :)_

**Ulquiorra Cifer**  
\- It takes Ulquiorra a very long time to come around to the idea of sex. Not only is the only source of information he had on it  _Nnoitra_ , he is also unsure of the feelings which make two people wish to copulate. When he has all the basic mechanics and ideas in his head though, he’s curious enough to cautiously proceed as long as he’s lead by a gentle hand.  
\- He is not overly dominant in bed, but nor is he submissive. He does enjoy lying on his back watching his partner ride him, seeing the way their body moves and how pleasure changes the expressions on their face. When the sensations are getting to be too much, however, he will roll his s/o onto their back and take control of both their pleasure.  
\- He can be rather demanding, wanting to see his partner come repeatedly in order to catalogue how their body reacts to his ministrations. This usually leads to a very satisfied, if exhausted s/o. He’s also fairly willing to experiment as long as it doesn’t seem too strange or outlandish.   
\- Ulquiorra doesn’t make a sound during sex. He’ll also stare at you in a way that can be a little unnerving, with his eyebrows furrowed. Don’t worry, he’s just fascinated. You can tell when he’s approaching orgasm because his eyes will close and his features will relax. The most sound he’ll make is a long sigh, accompanied by a delicate shiver.  
\- In contrast, he likes his partner to make sounds. Not loud screams, but small whimpers, moans, and sighs. It tells him his s/o enjoys what he is doing. Also, he’s very willing to take instructions or suggestions on how to please them. Communication is something he appreciates. After sex, be prepared to discuss.   
\- His sex drive is somewhat below average. He doesn’t feel the need very often, but will succumb if his partner needs him enough, or will endeavour to please them in some other way, like oral sex.  
\- Oddly, one thing he cannot get enough of is kisses. The concept of pressing one’s mouth against another’s or to someone else’s body is very alluring to him. He’ll kiss you repeatedly throughout the day, usually watching you for a reaction afterward. And during sex, if you want him to stop staring, kissing him is your best bet. (Just don’t be surprised if you open your eyes mid-kiss and he’s already looking right back.)

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, and Sosuke Aizen Find Out S/O is Pregnant**

**Anonymous:** How Would Ichigo, Renji, and Aizen react to finding out their s/o is pregnant?

_Oh, good one! Here you go, sweetheart. <3_

**Ichigo Kurosaki**  
\- Ichigo’s first reaction? Freak out. It’s not the kind of panic you’d expect, however. He’s actually pretty responsible, so his first reaction is to immediately start planning everything from the kid’s nursery to their savings for university. You’ll find him up in the middle of the night after you’ve told him, googling trust funds and nursery furniture and hospital birth procedures. Just gently take him back to bed.  
\- Once he’s chilled out, he’ll actually be rather happy. He likes the thought of having a little version of the two of you to look after. Ichigo’s a bit of a home-body when he’s not out saving the world. He’ll get Yuzu to teach him how to cook and clean and organise a household because he doesn’t want that burden to fall to just you.  
\- As much as he might panic about being a father, he has an example not to follow. He loves Isshin, sure, but he’s pretty sure he’ll be fine if he tells his kid what’s going on, doesn’t say weird, pervy things, and doesn’t fly-kick his kid in the face whenever they come home from school.   
\- You’ll have to reassure him that while your kid might be a hybrid of all the weird powers he has, and whatever’s going on in your bloodstream, your kid won’t have to go off and fight for Soul Society.   
\- He’ll be overprotective of both you and your bump. You’ll have to rein him in a bit when it comes to fussing over you and babyproofing the house. Seriously, putting padding on the corner of every piece of furniture is a step too far.

 **Renji Abarai**  
\- Another freak-out. ‘You’re  _pregnant_?! There’s another  _person_  inside you? That  _we_  made? I’m gonna be a  _dad_?’   
\- Honestly, at first it’s hard to tell whether Renji is happy or upset, because he just sits there with his head in his hands repeating the words ‘Holy shit’ over and over. Surprise! He’s actually fucking delighted.  
\- Once he’s wrapped his head around the idea, he picks up his s/o and runs around the house with her, hollering that he’s going to be a dad. You and your precious little nugget are about to become his entire world, and he’s already entertaining visions of a tiny little version of you with a red pineapple hairdo. Expect him to run to all his friends and yell at them incoherently about tiny red pineapples.  
\- In the greatest act of sacrifice known to man- and shinigami-kind, Renji will stop saving up for his next pair of sunglasses, and will start saving for stuff the kid needs instead. Please take notice of this sacrifice and compliment him on it, because he’ll tear up a little bit every time he passes  _Gin Tobo_.   
\- He’ll constantly fret about you, to the point where it’ll begin to affect his work as fukutaicho of the sixth division. If Byakuya notices, he’ll have a stern, but understanding, word with Renji, and maybe set one of his subordinates to watching you so Renji can set his mind at rest. Byakuya’s not completely heartless, after all.

 **Sosuke Aizen**  
\- Let’s face it. Aizen knew you were pregnant before you knew you were pregnant. In the very unlikely chance he hadn’t already planned for the two of you to have a child, he’d have noticed the beginning signs of pregnancy long before it occurred to you. Whether he mentions that to you or not, is up for debate.  
\- Aizen will remain cool and calm when you finally tell him. He’ll nod sagely and pull you into his arms, laying his hand upon your stomach. In his typical arrogance, he’ll reassure you that your child will be as perfect as both you and he are, and that he has already planned for any circumstances. While it might be a little annoying that he’s so calm, it is pretty reassuring that he’s got everything under control and you have nothing to worry about.   
\- Internally, he’s delighted. He’s a megalomaniac (don’t deny it), so he’s very pleased to be having offspring he can mould and shape into a fine specimen of…whatever it will be.   
\- He will become extremely protective. He’ll press his Espada (the trustworthy ones) into s/o-sitting service to keep you safe at all times. Halibel, Starrk and Ulquiorra will probably be forced to take turns watching over you whenever Aizen cannot be there himself.

* * *

**Reaction to Silent Treatment: Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Kensei Muguruma**

**Anonymous:** What would uruhara, ichigo, renji, ikkaku, and Kensei do if he wanted kisses but his S/O is giving him the silent treatment or just ignoring him to mess with him?

_I love this request. :D_

**Kisuke Urahara:** If Kisuke’s s/o is giving him the silent treatment, or just messing with him, he’s going to plot how to trick them into talking. Really, you can’t pull the wool over his eyes. Or he’s going to wind them up by complaining so much they simply pounce on him, kissing him to shut him the hell up. Kisuke is a tricksy, tricksy man and he usually gets what he wants.

 **Ichigo Kurosaki:** Honestly, Ichigo’s going to sulk a little bit. He’s craving affection and his s/o is giving him the cold shoulder. What did he even do? He’ll try to start a conversation, but eventually devolve into trying to outright confront you. Oddly, that’s what works. His red, flustered face and pouty demeanour are pretty irresistible, especially if you’re not actually mad at him. He’s a surly little strawberry.

 **Renji Abarai:** You’re ignoring him? Oh,  _man_ , Renji’s not gonna like that. He’s big on acknowledgement and being dismissed  _really_ riles him up. The longer you do it, the more it’s going to piss him off and he’ll start ignoring you in return. In the end, you might have to crawl into his lap and kiss him just to get him out of his shitty mood. He’ll still be sulky for a while after, muttering and glowering at you. 

 **Ikkaku Madarame:** Ikkaku won’t confront you directly. He’ll go to the training field and work off some of his frustration before he comes back and tries again. Honestly, there’s no point ignoring him just to mess with him. Eventually he’ll just pick you up and snatch one anyway. 

 **Kensei Muguruma:** Kensei is going to get frustrated  _fast_. He lives for affection from his s/o to unwind and fulfill his needs. He loves drowning them in kisses and he’s a huge cuddle-slut. When he and his s/o are together, he usually prefers to have them lean on him or be within touching distance. Giving him the silent-treatment will lead to a confrontation very quickly. He wants whatever it is out of the way. And if you’re screwing with him, he’s going to ‘punish’ you by pinning you up against the nearest surface and kissing you until you’re a moaning mess.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki Husband and Dad Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Ichigo husband and dad headcanons please! Your amazing!

_Thank you, sweetheart. Here you go!_

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Husband**  
\- Once Ichigo has settled into married life, he’s surprisingly domestic. He likes the simplicity of it in contrast to what he usually has to do. You know, world-saving and pulling Soul Society’s arse out of the fire. He’ll generally cook and clean with only minor grumbling, as long as his s/o pulls their weight as well. He’s very fair, and just doesn’t want to be anyone’s dogsbody. However, he will absolutely refuse to do the laundry. He’ll iron and fold, but he won’t put so much as a sock in the washing machine, mainly because he’s terrified of turning everyone’s clothes pink.   
\- He’s a fairly decent cook. He’s nothing on Kensei’s level, but he learns enough from Yuzu to make a good, healthy dinner most nights and enjoys learning new recipes to treat his wife with.   
\- Relatively few arguments in the Kurosaki household. Ichigo would prefer to make peace with his s/o rather than have a screaming match over the ruined pink towels. If disagreements do happen, it will be over something petty like what to order in for dinner. And it will end in childish insults that make both parties laugh. Major disputes will be discussed seriously.  
\- He’s not great with remembering stuff, to be honest. He tries his best, and gets Yuzu to remind him about his anniversary and your birthday and special occasions. When he remembers, he makes a decent effort with flowers and a gift.  
\- In general, he’s a sweet, affectionate goof.

 **Dad**  
\- When the kids are very young, it will take him a while to be comfortable goofing around and playing with them. He’s pretty good with kids, but he’s also kind of self-conscious about baby-talking to them and playing make-believe. Once he gets into it, however, he’s great. Watching him with his little brats is enough to make anyone’s heart melt.  
\- When they’re older, as much as he hates to think about them ever being hurt or attacked, he’ll teach them to fight. He knows what the world is like, and he’ll be damned if his kids don’t know how to defend themselves. He probably won’t employ the same methods as Isshin, though. It doesn’t take a genius to know that you shouldn’t drop-kick your kids in the face as an alarm clock.   
\- Aside from that, he’ll help them through anything they’re going through. He knows kids have to fight their own battles, as much as he desperately wants to protect them. However, he will definitely defend them if it’s needed. And if any of his offspring develop powers, he’ll be there with his hard-earned advice. He won’t hide anything from them, because he knows how much that can fuck someone up.  _Looking at you, Isshin._  
\- On a more domestic note, he’ll nag his kids to go to bed on time, do their homework, study for school, wrap up warm and behave themselves. Despite being a complete badass, Ichigo is also kind of a nerd. He’s a dad-dad.   
\- Don’t make him give ‘the talk’. He’ll get flustered as hell and start yelling about cats and naked women. His kids don’t need those confused feelings.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Byakuya Kuchiki Super Horny Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Ichigo grimmjow and byakuya being super horny headcanons?

_I hope you like these? :D_

**Ichigo Kurosaki**  
\- Ichigo doesn’t usually give in to his less-than-finer feelings that often, especially as he gets older. He’s got decent self-control, especially as he’s more likely to get flustered than aggressively horny.   
\- However, if it’s been a while and his hormones are  _way_  up, he’ll be a lot more touchy than normal. His s/o can expect to find his hands wandering across them, almost like he’s not in control of his own appendages. He’ll look at his s/o a lot without meaning too, to the point of staring.  
\- He’ll develop nervous habits. Biting his lip, tapping his fingers on any nearby hard surface, jogging his knee up and down. He’ll get defensive if you ask him what’s wrong with him, red in the face and flustered.  
\- Eventually he’ll admit to himself what’s wrong and put the moves on his s/o. The usual tactic is to come up behind them and wrap his arms around their waist. He’ll kiss the back of their neck and slide his hands into their clothes, etc.

 **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**  
\- If Grimmjow is horny, his s/o knows it. Hell,  _everyone_ knows it. He’s not going to be delicate about it. He’ll grab his s/o and slam them up against a wall, grinding his erection into them to show them  _exactly_  what they’re doing to him. He’ll be ripping open their clothes and leaving love bites all over their neck and chest and he won’t stop until they’re just as riled up as he is.   
\- It doesn’t take much to set him off. If his s/o bends over in front of him, or he sees a flash of skin, or he even  _thinks_  about something remotely sexual, he’s good to go. If he’s horny and denied access for a little while, he’ll be wild. His s/o won’t even get a hello, just be pinned to the nearest available surface and debauched.   
\- He’s even rougher than normal, leaving bruises and bite-marks all over his s/o. he’s so desperate for a release. He doesn’t neglect his partner’s pleasure, and will forcefully stimulate them at the same time as fucking them senseless. When Grimmjow gets mad thirsty, it’s a win-win-win for everyone involved.

 **Byakuya Kuchiki**  
\- Byakuya doesn’t like to admit that he’s anything but perfectly composed at all times. Even to himself. Unfortunately, this means he’ll suppress his needs  for as long as possible until he’s well and truly frustrated.   
\- This manifests itself as snappishness with Renji, poor thing, who never understands what he’s done wrong.  
\- When he’s really needing it, he’ll be a little less subtle with his s/o. That means lots of staring. He’ll try to use his ‘bedroom eyes’, which looks more like he’s pissed off than seductive. Once his s/o has established that they haven’t in fact irritated him, the cues are more obvious.  
\- He will kiss his s/o for longer periods of time, holding them against his body and letting his hands linger longer than they normally would. He’s more aggressive in his affections, more dominant. Eventually, he’ll hunt his s/o down in the mansion and sweep them off to the bedroom, because underneath he’s still a cocky teenage boy.

* * *

**Jushiro Ukitake Fluff, NSFW, and Kinks Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Super fluffy Jushiro headcanons please? ****  
Anonymous: can we have some nsfw Ukitake headcanons/kinks pls? :00 ****  
Anonymous: Kinks and NSFW HC for Jushiro?

_So much love for my love. <333 He’s so fucking cute. I can’t handle it._

**Jushiro Ukitake**

**Fluff**  
\- He loves to shower his s/o with affection. He will be a little more reserved in public, restricting himself to touching their hand or simply smiling at them, but all the warmth is still there for anyone to see. In private, he is liable to wrap his arms around them all the time, press light kisses to their face, their hand, the top of their head. He’ll be very happy with an s/o who returns those affections.  
\- Don’t be surprised if he simply reaches out and smooths your hair back off your face or brushes his fingertips down your cheek at quiet, unexpected moments. You’ll look up to find him giving you the sweetest smile.   
-  _Cuddles_ , man. Give him the cuddles. Let him rest his head on your lap, or curl up against him, or snuggle up to him from behind. He  _loves_  it. He’ll never push you away.  
\- If you’re with Jushiro, his family will essentially adopt you. He has five brothers and two sisters, and they’re all as lovely as he is. Prepare to be swarmed by black-haired, brown-eyed Ukitakes every time he takes you to Ugendo for a family dinner.   
\- He loves giving gifts. The inner pockets of his taicho haori are usually full of small snacks and treats to dispense to passing children -or Hitsugaya. Don’t be surprised if he often presents you with small things. Nothing necessarily expensive, but he enjoys the look on your face when he gives you little things. To really floor him, give him something in return. He’ll be so happy.  
\- Also, if you really want to, he’ll let you brush his hair in the morning. He’ll act confused about why you want to do it, but he’ll enjoy the attention and act of caring.

 **NSFW**  
\- He prefers to take his time in bed, not only because he doesn’t want to risk over-exerting himself, but because he likes to create a slow build. Lots of time will be spent stroking and kissing his s/o’s body, preparing them both. For this reason, he generally won’t have quickies or have sex anywhere other than at home. He also doesn’t relish the risk of anyone else seeing his s/o naked.  
\- Foreplay is pretty much guaranteed. By the time they’ve been together for a little while, he’ll have ferreted out all his partner’s sensitive spots and he’ll abuse this knowledge. Neck, back, shoulders, stomach, thighs: all will be covered in kisses until his s/o is a trembling, sighing mess.   
\- He loves giving oral. Anything that pleasures his partner but doesn’t tire him out is high on his list of favourite activities. He’ll tie his hair up out of the way when he does it. Eventually the sight of Jushiro with a braid or ponytail will be enough to make his s/o’s knees go weak, and not just because he’s gorgeous. He likes to receive too, but not that often.   
\- Sex with Jushiro is very intimate and passionate. He usually maintains eye contact if he’s not busy showering his s/o with kisses. The entire time he’s pretty light-hearted, sometimes teasing his s/o about how impatient they are, whispering sweet nothings to them.   
\- His favourite positions are the ones that aren’t too taxing or uncomfortable, and give him plenty of skin contact with his partner. Missionary, spooning, face-to-face, his s/o on top, etc. He prefers to see their face.

 **Kinks**  
\- Not the kinkiest guy in the world. Jushiro’s pretty vanilla.   
\- Something like the sight of his s/o in pretty lingerie is very much his cup of tea, however.  _Especially_  if they’re modestly dressed and he knows there is something frilly and lacy under that façade that he’s going to get to see later on. The anticipation will be with him all day long.  
\- He finds the most innocent things sexy. His s/o stretching, absently tapping their lips with a pen, the way they scrunch their nose when laughing or deep in thought.   
\- When it comes to spicing things up, he wouldn’t like heavy bondage, spanking, or anything that caused him or his s/o any pain or discomfort. He’d blindfold his s/o during foreplay to increase the sensations. Or even using silk scarves to tie their arms to the bed, but not during actual sex. If it’s gentle and fun, he’s willing to try it.  
\- Seriously not a fan of the Daddy kink or anything like it. He likes children and wants his own family. It’d make him very uncomfortable, and he’d -politely- ask his s/o not to call him that.  
\- He’s got a deep, throaty voice (seriously check the English dub) and he’ll use it sometimes to turn his partner on. Just leaning down and speaking softly into his s/o’s ear. He might even do it in public because he knows they can’t do anything about it. He’s a bit of a tease, but he’s so adorable he gets away with it. 

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Coyote Starrk Cuddling Headcanons**

**that-crazy-otaku-kitty** : Omg you're amazing O.O Could I please get some Starrk and Grimmjow cuddle headcannons?

_I’m at work in desperate need of cuddles, so you sure can! And thank you, sweetheart. It means a lot. <333_

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**  
\- He won’t immediately be willing to cuddle. He’s not a particularly affectionate person. At the start, maybe after sex, he’ll let you drape yourself across his chest. He might even stay for a few minutes, but he’ll scoot off long before you’re satisfied with the post-coital snuggle.  
\- He’ll start to realise that after-sex cuddles are actually pretty sweet. He’ll stop nudging you off quite so soon. And if you try to leave, he’ll tug you back. Of course, Grimmjow being Grimmjow, he won’t explain what he wants. He’ll just growl at you and pretend his arm isn’t locked around your waist, keeping you trapped at his side.   
\- He’ll start to sleep-cuddle, pulling you practically underneath him or lying on top of his chest. His possessive instincts demand him to keep you close when he’s unconscious.   
\- This will escalate until he wants a cuddle even when you’ve not just fucked each other senseless. He’ll loop his arm around you and pull you in and it’ll probably be confusing as hell. He’ll be a little stiff and stone-faced, but he’ll let you wrap your arms around him. When he realises how good it is, he’ll start seeking you out for them. It soothes him when he’s had a bad day, or is just in a foul mood. Don’t ever tease him about it, though, or he’ll snap at you and walk off. He’ll never admit how much he likes someone soft and warm on his lap or curled up against his side. 

 **Coyote Starrk**  
\- Starrk is so lazy it’s sometimes hard to tell a cuddle from when he’s just fallen asleep on you. He does enjoy it though, especially if he gets to be the little spoon and rest his head on his partner’s chest. A warm body to lie on is a lot more satisfying than just an ordinary pillow. Just don’t move when he’s comfortable.  
\- Honestly, this is how most of his cuddles take place. He’ll use you as a headrest or a living blanket. There’s something about your heartbeat and the weight of your body that makes it that much easier to take a nap.  
\- Lightly stroking his hair while he’s snoring on you is permitted. He actually rather likes it.   
\- When he falls asleep, there may be nuzzling.   
\- You can expect to just be pulled into his lap whenever he’s alone with you and sitting down. It won’t necessarily lead to anything. He just wants you there. He can be coaxed into a few half-assed kisses most of the time, but after that he’s gonna bury his head in your neck and go to sleep. Hope you weren’t planning to do anything else today.

**Bonus:**

**that-crazy-otaku-kitty:**  Omg omg omg omg omg!!!! I can't breathe! Thank you SO much Just a question haha Do you think that Grimmjow might purr? I know panthers do purr but if he did omg XD

He’d BETTER purr. If he doesn’t, I’ll be very disappointed.

It might sound more like a soft growl. If he’s conscious of his purring, he’ll stop it, so don’t call attention to it if you want it to continue. If it’s during a cuddle you’ll be able to feel it vibrating through his chest. He’s even more likely to purr in his sleep if you’re all tangled up with him. 

When he trusts you enough to let you run your fingers through his hair, he’ll purr like a kitten. He can’t help it.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki Dick Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Ichigo dick headcanons maybe?

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**  
\- He’s fairly well endowed for a lad of his size. A nice six and a half inches, about four inches in girth. It’s a little thicker toward the head.  
\- Colour-wise he’s a bit darker-skinned on his dick than the rest of his body, so while his normal skin is peachy, his dick looks almost tanned.   
\- When he’s erect, the head flushes red. Fitting, since the rest of him turns bright red when he sees someone naked, also.   
\- It’s pretty straight, with just a slight upward curve.  
\- He trims things down there because he thinks it’s cleaner and nicer for his s/o if he has one.   
\- The carpets match the drapes, though they’re a darker shade of orange.   
\- Very sensitive just underneath the head on the underside, where the cord of muscle meets the glans. Licking or tickling there  _really_  makes him squirm.  
\- His balls are very,  _very_  sensitive. A major erogenous zone for him.


	3. Issue #3

**Contents:**

  * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer with a Small S/O
  * Ichigo Kurosaki and Sosuke Aizen Jealousy Headcanons
  * Shuhei Hisagi NSFW Headcanons
  * Small S/O: Shunsui Kyoraku, Sajin Komamura, Kensei Muguruma, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Jushiro Ukitake
  * Sosuke Aizen Fukutaichi Crush Headcanons
  * Shunsui Kyoraku NSFW Headcanons
  * Renji Abarai Romantic, Kinks, Oral, Dirty Talk and Positions/Places Headcanons
  * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Sensitive/Weak Spots
  * Ikkaku Madarame with Thicc S/O Romantic and NSFW Headcanons
  * Isane Kotetsu with Female S/O Romantic and NSFW Headcanons



 

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer with a Small S/O**

**Anonymous:**  Grimmjow and Ulquiorra with a smol reader headcanons

 **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**  
\- Grimmjow wouldn’t quite know what to do with a small s/o. Their relative delicacy and fragility might make him hesitant. He might be rough and rowdy, but he doesn’t want to hurt his s/o or break them in any way.   
\- Once he’s understood the limits, his  ~~possessive~~  protective instincts will come to the fore. He’ll look out for his s/o when they’re out somewhere, and snarl in the face of anyone who accidentally invades his s/o’s space. If he doesn’t punch them through a wall.  
\- He’d enjoy having an s/o who is so small and short, since it just makes him feel even bigger and manlier. He’ll indulge himself by picking you up and carrying you around the house, or manhandling you to get you where he wants you. Instead of getting something off a high shelf, he’ll pick you right up so you can reach it.  
\- Grimmjow can be an annoying little shit, so expect to be called ‘Shorty’. He’ll constantly crack jokes about your small stature compared to his six foot plus height. And sometimes, when standing next to you, he’ll use your head as an arm rest with a shit-eating grin on his face. He’s just a git.

 **Ulquiorra Cifer**  
\- Ulquiorra isn’t very tall himself, so having a short s/o wouldn’t particularly faze him. As a relatively short, slender Espada, he would enjoy having someone who fit him size-wise.   
\- He enjoys the little differences his s/o’s height makes. Such as how they can rest their head on his shoulder or even his chest on the rare occasions he embraces them. The ability to rest his chin on the top of their head satisfies him for reasons he cannot explain. ****

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki and Sosuke Aizen Jealousy Headcanons**

**Anonymous:**  Jealous ichigo and aizen headcanons

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**  
\- Ichigo doesn’t get jealous easily. It takes a lot before he’ll get a flicker of it.  
\- However, if someone is paying extra-close attention to his s/o, flirting and joking, they’ll feel a death stare burning into their back. If his s/o seems comfortable enough to handle the situation by themselves, Ichigo will hang back and let them deal with it. He’ll just glare.  
\- After, even if he’s accused of being jealous, he’ll deny it. He doesn’t want to admit to being that possessive or petty, even if he can be.  
\- If his s/o is at all uncomfortable with the attention they’re receiving, he won’t hesitate to step in and tell the offending party to leave them the hell alone. His reiatsu will spike and give off an incredibly intimidating, oppressive atmosphere.   
\- In a situation where his s/o isn’t being hit on, but is just paying a lot of attention to another friend, he might feel a twinge of envy, but won’t do anything about it. He knows he can trust his partner.

 **Sosuke Aizen**  
\- Making Sosuke Aizen jealous is an  _incredibly_  stupid thing to do.  
\- He would like to think he’s above such petty sentiments, but in truth, he’s not. He wants his partner at his beck and call, and their attention focused on him and him alone.  
\- While he is unlikely to let many people get close to his s/o in the first place, if someone is dumb enough to try and hit on his partner or steal their attention, they will quickly find themselves…removed.   
\- Aizen is not above using his power as king of Hueco Mundo to get rid of anyone who gets too personal with his partner.   
\- On the other hand, if his s/o is the one paying too much attention to someone else, rather then receiving it, he will tell them, rather coldly, ‘Don’t speak to that person again.’ And he’ll expect to be obeyed.  
\- He might display his complete dominance by using his massive reiatsu to force the offender to their knees, like he did with Grimmjow. ****

* * *

**Shuhei Hisagi NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:**  Hisagi nsfw headcanons? :3

_I love this little dumpling. <3_

**Shuhei Hisagi**  
\- Despite his bad-boy appearance, Hisagi’s a hardcore dork. He’s flustered as hell the first time something happens with his partner. He’ll be red-faced and jittery as soon as his s/o suggests they should move things to the next level. It’s a fun combo of excitement and terror. And let’s face it, his blushing face is damn adorable.  
\- He’s prone to nosebleeds. Keep tissues handy.  
\- Actually a complete honey in bed.   
\- He likes giving oral, because the sounds it draws from his partner are a big reassurance he’s doing well. He also doesn’t mind tactful suggestions about how to improve. Be gentle though. His ego is kinda fragile.  
\- He’s an overachiever, so he’ll work extremely hard to make sure his partner gets off, even to the point of overstimulating them.  _Just to make extra extra sure._  
\- He’s not naturally one for dirty talk since he can get a bit tongue-tied when saying lewd things, but if his s/o is comfortable with it and encourages him, he’ll say stuff like: ‘Does that feel good? You feel amazing! You want more? Ask nicely.’ The more verbal he is, the better for both parties.  
\- Has the cutest O-face  _ever._  
\- Loves, loves,  _loves_  being ridden. The thought of someone else using him for pleasure is a  _massive_  turn-on.   
\- Will want to dominate about 60% of the time. When he’s on top, he has a tendency to bury his head in his partner’s neck, shoulders or breasts to muffle his moans. He can get pretty loud when the feelin’ is just too  _good_.  
\- Pays  _so_  much attention to the breasts. It’s almost a fetish. He’ll be all over them with kisses and lovebites and nipple play. He’d fall asleep between them if you let him.  
\- He’s going to need to be cuddled after. ****

* * *

**Small S/O: Shunsui Kyoraku, Sajin Komamura, Kensei Muguruma, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Jushiro Ukitake**

**Anonymous:**  The headcaons with the smol reader was so cute :) Could you maybe do all or just some of the captains? Thank You!

_I’m glad you liked them! I’ve chosen the taicho where it feels like there would be some kind of impact with a small s/o._

**Shunsui Kyoraku**  
\- Kyoraku’s a pretty tall guy at 6'3½". It’s sometimes hard to tell with how much he slouches or lounges around, but he’s one of the tallest taicho going, after Kenpachi and Sajin.   
\- He’d like the contrast of a small s/o. Someone a bit shorter he could swamp in his arms. He’d encourage his s/o to use him as a seat, because he loves the feeling of them on his lap. In the evening, he unwinds after a long day of work his partner in his lap and a cup of sake in his hand.  
\- He’ll act heartbroken if they want to sit anywhere but snuggled up with/on him.  

 **Sajin Komamura**  
\- Sajin is gigantic. He’s 9'5½" tall.  
\- He’s already a worrywart, but he’s going to spend a lot of time fretting about accidentally squashing or hurting his s/o. Like, a lot of time. He’ll wind himself up in so many knots over it he’ll be too frightened to even touch them for a while.  
\- Eventually, he’ll learn that he can pick up his little s/o and carry them around in style. It will make him feel better.   
\- As for sex, he’ll take a  _lot_ of convincing to come around to it. He’ll insist on performing a lot of oral, foreplay, and general preparation. Even then, he’ll go incredibly slow and cautious with any kind of penetration. His s/o will most likely have to top for safety reasons.

 **Kensei Muguruma**  
\- As much as Kensei will call his s/o ‘short-ass’, and tease them about it, he likes how large and even burlier the contrast makes him seem.   
\- Especially since, like Shunsui, he likes having his s/o in his lap and being able to pick them up and carry them around. Definitely the carrying around part. If he’s going somewhere, to bed or the kitchen or whatever, and wants said partner with him, he’ll kind of just pick them and take them along. Kensei likes how portable they are.   
\- And he’ll grumble about having to get shit from high shelves, but you know how much it satisfies him. He loves to be needed.  
\- It also brings out his protective side. He’ll keep a close eye on his s/o. If anyone else makes fun of their height, tries to pick them up, or just bumps into them/invades their space, he’ll be there with a scowl on his face, telling the offender to shove off or watch where they’re going.

 **Toshiro Hitsugaya**  
\- On the opposite end of the spectrum, while Hitsugaya is still pretty short himself, he’d be delighted to have an s/o who is the same height or even smaller than himself. He likes being eye-to-eye or even having to look down a bit. It’s easier on his neck, y’know?  
\- He knows he’s never gonna end up Marshmallow Hell.  
\- If they’re shorter, he might not be able to resist making a crack or two about their height, even if it makes him a hypocrite. Anyway, he likes feeling their head nestled against his shoulder when he has his arms around them. Feeling as though he’s physically big enough to protect them from harm will stroke his ego.  
\- If anything, once Toshiro reaches full height (which looks fairly tall) he’ll appreciate his short s/o even more.

 **Kenpachi Zaraki**  
\- Kenpachi has already shown he knows how to deal with short people. Yachiru. If his partner doesn’t want to ride around on his shoulder, Kenpachi will just tuck them in his arm as he runs pell-mell around the seireitei. And if they do, they and Yachiru can take a shoulder each. ( _Think Merry and Pippin riding Treebeard!_ )   
\- Sex-wise, he’ll try to be more considerate, ‘cause he knows he’s big and rough, and he’s proportionate  _everywhere_. Preparation is gonna be key. He’ll perform fierce, sloppy oral until you’re shrieking. He likes to hold his s/o against the wall, put their legs over his shoulders and go to town, or have them sit on his face while he eats them like dessert. Anything to get them ready.

 **Jushiro Ukitake**  
\- Jushiro’s not a giant, but he’s quite tall at 6'1½". He’ll quite happily wrap his short s/o up in his arms. He likes being able to surround them and make them feel safe. He thinks their short stature is adorable.   
\- He does worry about accidentally fainting on his s/o, since his larger frame will probably knock them both over. Apart from that, he’s a gentle man, and his instincts are such that’ll never hurt them through carelessness.   
\- The only thing is, bending down to kiss them as much as he does sometimes causes him dizzy spells, so he might settle for kissing the top of their head instead.  ****

* * *

**Sosuke Aizen Fukutaichi Crush Headcanons**

**Anonymous:**  lieutenant aizen crush hcs

_It’s not very fluffy, but I’ve tried to be realistic for these._

**Sosuke Aizen**  
\- I honestly think it would take someone out of this world for Aizen-fukutaicho to have a crush on someone. If he pretended to, it would probably be a cover or a false lead to redirect Shinji’s gimlet eye.   
\- If the feeling is genuine, he’ll be frankly quite annoyed that someone has upset his precious plans by catching his eye and diverting his attention from ‘more important’ matters.   
\- At the start, Aizen would act like a total creep. (No real change there.) His crush’s every footstep would be dogged by watching eyes as he tries to evaluate what about them caught his eye in the first place. His first reaction is displeasure, because he doesn’t like being taken by surprise, or acknowledging any kind of softer feeling.   
\- In public, he is perfectly civil and polite to the object of his affections, without any display of his internal conflict. He wouldn’t under any circumstances tell Gin or Tosen about his crush, not even to rope them into spying on her. Too much of a weakness.   
\- He would assess their loyalties and consider whether he could rope them into his little band of merry men. If that’s not possible, he might consider dallying with them just to amuse himself until his plans come to fruition.   
\- Let’s be honest. He would use his shikai on them to make them see whatever he wanted and bring them under his spell. There’s going to be a lot of gaslighting. This isn’t going to be an open, fluffy relationship. At least, not at its core. It would appear idyllic to the outside world.    
\- If he was eventually certain of his s/o’s slavish devotion, he might begin to include them in his plans. Perhaps even remove them to Hueco Mundo in anticipation of his defection. By this point, the s/o would be thoroughly under his thumb. ****

* * *

**Shunsui Kyoraku NSFW Headcanons**

**hakushaku-sama** : Hey ! Is it possible a nsfw headcanons for Shunsui ? I really love this character - thanks you

_Here you go, lovely. Shunsui is one of my faves.._

**Shunsui Kyoraku**

\- Shunsui is incredibly laid back when it comes to sex. He’ll usually initiate things with a wandering hand while he and his s/o are relaxing in the evening. He likes to have sake in one hand, his partner in his lap, and a free hand to wiggle into said partner’s clothes. He might get it swatted away the first few times, but he’ll simply chuckle and slide his hand back up their thigh.   
\- He has long, clever fingers and knows exactly where to stroke and tickle to get his partner hot and bothered. He takes his time about it too. He know here they’re going to end up, so what’s the rush? He wants to enjoy his s/o and vice versa.  
\- He spends a ton of time kissing his partner’s neck and shoulders. He’ll get distracted by it, trailing kisses across their jaw, down the line of their throat, and nibbling at their collarbones. Few things turn him on like the nape of their neck, or how the collar of a kimono slips down off their shoulders. The innocent, bare skin makes his mouth water.  
\- Sex is one of the few times he takes his hair down. It’s surprisingly thick and silky, and he loves when his s/o gets their hands all up in it. He loves if they tug a little when he’s performing oral. He’ll moan.  
\- He’s not too fussed about who goes on top, but he’s happy to lie back and watch his s/o ride him. It’s a great view. And it frees his hands to run up their back and grasp their hips and grope their chest -yeah, he won’t ever keep his hands to himself.  
\- Shunsui can get a little kinky but not really anything out there. Tying his s/o up a bit, talking dirty, his s/o in a sexy outfit…he’s down for all that. BDSM, heavy-bondage and anything that involves pain or humiliation, he’s not about that life. Doesn’t turn him on at all.  
\- The king of slow and sensual. He can ramp things up once in a while, but on the whole he prefers to take it nice and easy. He’s pretty talkative, and calls his partner ‘honey’ or ‘darling’ throughout.   
\- If his s/o sits on his bed wearing nothing but his pink kimono and his hat, he’ll come on the spot.

* * *

**Renji Abarai Romantic, Kinks, Oral, Dirty Talk and Positions/Places Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** NSFW headcanons for Renji <33 maybe fav positions and fav things to say in bed  
**Anonymous:** Can I request Renji nsfw headcannons (maybe favourite positions/favourite places to do the do ;) )  
**Anonymous:** Renji NSFW headcanons/kinks, including him giving oral maybe?  
**Anonymous:** Hi! Could I get renji headcanons? Romantic, random, and NSFW? So sorry if it’s too much. Kudos to you and your blog btw!!

_Damn, guys, the Renji thirst is real. Here’s a masterpost for all my current Renji headcanon asks. Hopefully this’ll slake your thirst for a little bit until I can get some more scenarios out._

**Renji Abarai**

**Romantic**  
\- Renji would love to be a romantic, suave, cool kind of guy, but unfortunately, he’s just not very good at it. Call it the result of his upbringing (if you could call it that), if you will, or just the fact that he’s kind of a dork. He’s pretty good at flirting and eye-contact, but big, romantic gestures just aren’t his forte.   
\- He’ll demonstrate his affection through smaller things such as little gifts and making time to meet you for lunch even when his schedule is rammed. He spends a lot of the day thinking of ways to make you happy. Nothing is quite as satisfying as seeing a huge, happy grin on your face because of something he’s done. It’s the kind of validation he can’t get anywhere else.  
\- He’s openly affectionate, even in public. He doesn’t give a shit what other people think when he’s around you, because his attention is directed at you and you alone. He’s not averse to PDAs either.  
\- When he’s alone with his s/o, he doesn’t give a shit about personal space. He wants them leaning on him, draped over him, pretty much just tangled up with him in any way possible. He won’t keep his hands to himself either. Petting, playing with their hair, fiddling with their fingers and toes, tracing patterns on their skin, tapping out rhythms on their knees, he’ll do it all.  
****  
Kinks  
\- Renji is a kinky little shit. The inside of his mind is a dark, dirty place. He’ll be wary of opening up that Pandora’s Box to his partner, but once he’s comfortable, he’ll start off with milder kinks like spanking and light bondage.   
\- Spanking is one of his biggest kinks. He loves his partner’s butt anyway, but bending them over his knee and slapping that soft flesh until they cry out will make him hard as a rock.  
\- Fucking  _loves_  tying his partner up. He’ll have a wide smile on his face the whole time, and his voice will develop a growling edge. He teases like you wouldn’t believe, putting his hands and mouth everywhere but where they want him to.   
\- He’s so not into the idea of being submissive, but he’ll take the dom life with a will. Let’s face it, there’s nothing quite like the image of Renji with a dirty little smirk and a pair of handcuffs in hand.

 **Oral**  
\- He’s not very gentle with oral, but he’s eager and enthusiastic enough to make up for any shortcomings. Once he figures out what his partner likes, he’ll work that tongue of his like a piston. He’s a bit sloppy too, but neither he nor his partner gives a shit when he’s buried between their thighs. It all feels too good and intense.  
\- Likes having his hair pulled a bit. He leaves his hair down because he loves when his partner gets their hands in it, tugging on it when the feelings get too intense. The more they pull, the more aggressive he’ll become.  
\- He usually holds their legs open, pushing them as wide as they’ll go. He likes seeing his s/o’s private places spread open for him to ogle and take advantage of. He’ll burn the image into his memory for later perusal.  
\- He fucking  _loves_  it when his s/o writhes or wriggles while he’s holding them down. Seeing them so desperate and needy at his mercy? Major turn-on.

 **Dirty Talk**  
- Actually pretty good at it! He’s not the most verbose guy in the world, but he’s got a natural talent for striking the balance between dirty and flirty.   
- ‘You like that, baby?’  
- ‘Come on, louder. Yeah! That’s more like it.’  
- ‘You look so damn good like this.’  
- ‘Just you wait. I’m not even started…’

 **Positions/Places**  
\- Doggy-style. He gets in deeper and he likes the look of his partner’s back and hips. Also makes it easier for some rough, raunchy sex.   
\- Reverse cowgirl. Again, he gets that view he likes, and it frees up his hands to grope and squeeze the things he likes.   
\- Missionary. He might like to get down and dirty, but he enjoys intimacy as much as the next guy. Eye-contact is definitely important to him, and he doesn’t want to spend the whole time staring at the back of his partner’s head. How is he supposed to know they’re enjoying themselves as much as he is? Expect to end up in this position at least some point during each round.  
\- Honestly, likes his rooms to be the scene of the crime most of the time, but he’ll entertain the idea of doing it somewhere a bit more public, like his office. The risk factor is the turn-on, though if Byakuya catches him, it’s more like the death factor.  
\- At home, every available surface will be used for ‘activities’. Kitchen counters, walls, showers, couches, bed, floor. Hell, if he could fuck on the ceiling, he would. Usually ends up in the bed toward the end, so he can doze off after. ****

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Sensitive/Weak Spots**

**Anonymous:**  headcanon sfw and nsfw: Grimmjow's "weak spots" that s/o uses against him?

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

**SFW**  
\- The skin around his hollow hole is ridiculously sensitive. The first time anyone touches it, he’ll flinch and hiss at them. His partner might think they’ve hurt him, but he’ll quickly demand they do it again. Any prolonged touching of the edges of it will make him go rigid and shudder. He’ll pin his partner’s hands to the bed to get them to stop because it feels  _too_  good. If his s/o ever licks around that area he might end up getting a little too excited a little too early, so he’ll be ordering them to stop after a bit.  
\- If you run your hand up his spine when he’s half-asleep, he’ll arch into the touch. Same with scratching your fingers through his hair. He’ll shake you off at first, but come crawling back for more. Yes, he’ll purr and chuff.  
\- Curiously, he’s rather sensitive to being kissed under the jaw. Nuzzling and kissing his neck is one way to disarm him. Understand, he won’t allow this often because he doesn’t like being vulnerable in that way, but if you ever get him on his back, kiss and suck his neck and watch his eyes turn to daydreamy slits.

 **NSFW**  
\- He has these little dips underneath his hipbones. If his partner brushes across them in just the right way, or even licks at them, his hips will buck up. It’s like a hollow tingling sensation, pun not intended.   
\- He won’t know it until the first time they’re played with, but his nipples are pretty sensitive too. Whether or not he’ll allow them to be touched and teased is another matter entirely.   
\- The most obvious location is his dick, but most of the sensation is around the head. Stroking the shaft is nice and all, but put most of your attention on his glans if you want him to lose it, especially the little bit where the cord of muscle on the underside reaches the head. Combining that with any touching around his hollow hole drives him wild. ****

* * *

**Ikkaku Madarame with Thicc S/O Romantic and NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:**  Girl could I get some ikkaku romantic and nsfw headcanons? Maybe with a thick girl?

_Of course you can, boo. Ikkaku loves him a thick girl._

**Ikkaku Madarame**

**Romantic**  
\- Ikkaku’s not a natural romantic. The whole thought of roses and posturing makes him a little bit itchy, but he’s one of the most comfortable dates around. By ‘comfortable’ I mean there’s no pretence. He is who he is, and he’ll expect his s/o to act like themselves too. This means he takes his partner as they come, without feeling the need to change them in any way, and he’ll get annoyed if he thinks they’re putting on an act. It’s extremely refreshing.   
\- He likes to eat. He needs a lot of food to power that ridiculously muscular body of his, so going out with someone who won’t make him feel self-conscious about what he eats or how much he eats will be a blessing. Also, he knows the best inexpensive restaurants and places to get Korean barbecue.  
\- Ikkaku finds thick girls absolutely gorgeous. He’s got nothing against slim women but something about wide hips and strong shoulders in a woman sets him off. He’ll encourage her to wear clothing she might not feel she can work, but he’s got a pretty decent eye, with Yumichika as back-up. He’ll pack you off with his best friend to buy shorts and sundresses and tank-tops, etc.  
\- Relationship-wise, he wants someone to have fun with. He’s likely to annoy his s/o to the point of starting a fight, because let’s face it, fighting is Ikkaku’s life. He loves a good verbal sparring match as long as no-one’s feelings are being hurt. He’d disagree with his s/o over the colour of the sky just to rile them up.   
\- Also, a thick girl is more likely to be able to hold him down in a wrestling match, though not for long. She’s gonna get pinned.

 **NSFW**  
\- With Ikkaku, his strength means that the size of his s/o doesn’t really change things at all. You can climb up on him and ride him until the cows come home. Same with positions against walls. He’s strong as hell and lifting you up won’t even break a sweat.  
\- Ikkaku is an ass man. The more, the better. His hands will naturally gravitate south whenever he’s holding onto his s/o. He’ll start by running his hands over her hips, then slide them down to cup her butt and give it a squeeze. If she’s wearing a dress his hands  _will_  creep under the hem. If you’re in public, you’ll have to swat him away because he’s not going to control himself. Actually, he might do it just to start a bickering session.  
\- He leaves love-bites all over her soft thighs and stomach.   
\- Will  _beg_  for her to sit on his face. Drowning in those thighs is his wet dream and his eagerness will eventually overcome any self-consciousness she might have. Half the moaning will be from  _him._ Ikkaku will seriously eat her like dessert. He’ll be thinking about it for days afterwards with this filthy grin on his face. Yeah, look at the blog picture.  _That_ one.   
\- Loves the contrast between her body and his. He’s all muscle, so his chubby s/o is like the perfect contrast.  
\- Also, he’s not going to complain about being able to bury his face in her chest.  ****

* * *

**Isane Kotetsu with Female S/O Romantic and NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:**  Could I get some romantic and nsfw headcanons for Isane with a female s/o, please?

_Yay! I love Isane. She’s so cute. <333_

**Isane Kotetsu**

**Romantic**  
\- It will take Isane a little while to feel secure enough to relax in her relationship. She’s very self-conscious, and will constantly worry about doing something stupid or embarrassing. She might come across as a little reserved or shy at first, but that’s because she worries about being too clingy.   
\- Quite a romantic at heart, she thinks up big plans for every birthday, anniversary and Valentine’s day with her s/o, but because of her anxiety, she often pares down these plans until they end up doing something cute and low-key. Think picnics in the park instead of lavish feasts, a bouquet of flowers instead of a roomful. Somehow, the smaller the gesture is, the more meaning it seems to hold.   
\- Once she’s comfortable, Isane’s a very affectionate partner. In public, she might hold herself to just a kiss on the cheek and holding hands, especially where her taicho might see, but in private she’s quite the cuddler.  _Especially_ if she’s allowed to be the little spoon. It lets her forget about her height for a little while.  
\- Isane frequently has bizarre nightmares, so her s/o will sometimes be woken up by her whimpering about fishcakes or other foodstuffs that are trying to eat her. She has trouble falling back to sleep after, so greatly appreciates being comforted by her partner. Don’t laugh at her nightmares. (Fishcakes are terrifying.)  
\- She can eat porridge for up to three meals a day, which is defintely something her s/o might take issue with. She needs someone to stop her living on a diet of porridge and cookies. Help this poor tol cinnamon roll.

 **NSFW**  
\- Ever heard the phrase ‘All women are the same height lying down’? Isane has! It’s music to her ears. In all seriousness, Isane doesn’t have a lot of experience sexually. The first time, she’s incredibly nervous, and would need to be treated in a gentle, easygoing way. Actually, that’s the best way to treat her every time. Don’t hurt her. She’s too good, too pure.  
\- Definitely not into kinky stuff. Oh, sure, she might like having her arms tied up or being blindfolded, but anything involving pain or humiliation is not only going to turn her off, it’s probably going to make her run. To Isane, sex with her s/o is all about the bonding, not just a pursuit of getting off. She needs that kind of connection or it jut feels crass and hollow to her.  
\- Her neck and shoulders are some of the most sensitive parts on her body. To turn her on, all her s/o needs to do is pull aside her collar and start leaving little kisses all over her decolletage. She’ll be weak-kneed, swooning in her lover’s arms.   
\- Despite her tall stature and practical personality, she’s pretty submissive in bed. One of her favourite things is when her girlfriend just lays her out and kisses every inch of her, before going down on her. During oral, Isane can’t help but moan out loud, which mortifies her after the fact, despite her s/o’s assurances. She’ll try to cover her mouth but she always ends up grabbing the headboard or her partner’s hair instead.  
\- When giving, she has a permanent blush on her face. She starts off tentative and almost infuriatingly slow as she judges what works and what doesn’t. Once she relaxes, she’ll have her girl thrashing and screaming, because she can really work that tongue. Won’t stop her being a flustered mess after.  
\- Will definitely want to snuggle after. 


	4. Issue #4

**Contents:**

  * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Boyfriend and Proposal Headcanons
  * Sui-Feng/Soifon with Female S/O NSFW Headcanons
  * Yumichika Ayasegawa and Sajin Komamaru General and NSFW Headcanons
  * Toshiro Hitsugaya FwB, Relationship, Husband, and NSFW Headcanons
  * Shinji Hirako Jealousy Headcanons
  * Jushiro Ukitake Fluff Headcanons
  * Shinji Hirako Domestic Cooking Headcanons
  * Toshiro Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki Jealousy Headcanons
  * Rukia Kuchiki Daddy Kink Headcanons
  * Boobs or Butt?: Bleach Ladies Edition



 

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Boyfriend and Proposal Headcanons**

**aoinekoqueen:** Grimmjow’s boyfriend headcanons (with a female s/o) please?:3  
**Anonymous:** Grimmjow and s/o engagement/proposal headcanons?

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

**Boyfriend**  
\- To begin with, Grimmjow will seem like a crap boyfriend. He’s blunt, brash, aggressive and usually pretty thoughtless. It takes time for him to realise that there’s more to the relationship than possessiveness, sex, and making sure you’re still alive. Empathy isn’t really his forte, y’feel?  
\- Eventually, he’ll find himself attached to you by more than just shared sexual pleasure and a desire to protect you. He likes your company, you relax him, he doesn’t like seeing you upset. Hell, he’ll even start to feel guilty when he starts a fight with you. Give him time.   
\- As a fully-fledged boyfriend, he’s still blunt. He won’t mince words or back down during an argument, and he hates to compromise, but will eventually -grudgingly- do so. If he feels like it. Maybe.   
\- He’s an annoying little shit. If he’s bored, he’ll want attention. From you.  _Now_. He’ll deliberately start an argument just to get your attention on him. He likes to rile you up and piss you off, because damn if you’re not sexy when you’re angry. And if it ends up in the sack for make-up sex, so much the better.   
\- A lot of his affection will be shown through his physicality, not his words. He’ll haul you close with an arm draped over your shoulders or around your waist.   
\- He watches you a lot. You’ll notice his eyes following you whenever you walk past, or just staring at you when you’re together. If asked about it, he’ll scoff and deny it, of course.  

 **Proposal**  
\- It would take a long, long,  _long_  time for Grimmjow to get to this stage. If he’s even heard of marriage in the first place. Someone would have to sit him down and explain the concept to him.  
\- Ironically, it’s the commitment that might appeal to him. He’s possessive as it is. He prefers that you have his scent all over you to mark you as his, but that only works to other hollows. A solid, visible sign of ownership (he won’t describe it that way to you because he knows he’ll get the frosty shoulder for  _months_ ) that others can see: shinigami, human, Quincy, whatever the hell Ichigo is… That will appeal to him.   
\- Hopefully he’ll consult with someone else before he  ~~demands~~  asks for your hand. Otherwise he might just pin you up against a wall and tell you you’re going to marry him.   
\- As for the ring, he won’t know what the fuck to get or where. He’ll turn to someone he thinks might know what to do. Poor Ichigo will wake up to Grimmjow squatting in his window in the middle of the night.   
_- ‘Kurosaki! Where the fuck do I buy a ring!?’_  
\- Ichigo: WTF…?  
\- The actual asking will be awkward as hell for him. He won’t get down on one knee. He won’t surround you with flowers or ride a horse with you down a sunset beach. He’ll probably walk up to you while you’re folding laundry or buying shampoo and snarl his way through the actual question, all red and uncomfortable.

* * *

**Sui-Feng/Soifon with Female S/O NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** ayy can I get some nsfw headcanons on Sui-Feng with a fem s/o? :o

_Ah, my beloved Soi-sauce. <3_

**Sui-Feng/Soifon**  
\- Soifon is wound pretty tightly as it gets, and she’s stand-offish to boot. Ina relationship, it’s either going to take her an extremely long time and a lot of coaxing to let herself be that vulnerable, or all that tension is going to snap and you’ll be slammed up against a wall while she tears at your clothes. It’s all or nothing.  
\- That isn’t to say Soifon isn’t capable of taking it slow with her girlfriend. It’s just a lot rarer. When she’s not busy with training, she has taicho duties and Omaeda to hit. The upshot of this is that she’s  _very_  efficient. She can have you coming in thirty seconds flat.  
\- Has very calloused hands from weapons-training, which feel amazing on your body and inside you. Also, nimble little fingers that can finger you  _just_ right.   
\- Doesn’t mind giving oral, since it puts her in control and lets her play your body like a game of strategy. She’ll pretend to get annoyed if you wriggle too much and threaten to tie you up and gag you, but secretly enjoys it.   
\- When it’s her turn to recieve, she suddenly becomes shy. At first, she’ll dig her fingers into the sheets while you spread her legs. Her cheeks will flush red and she’ll look away, darting glances back at you every few seconds. The first few licks will make her flinch, she’s so tense and sensitive, but she soon relaxes and melts.   
\- Her fingers will creep down and tangle in your hair, tugging it when she wants more or is close to orgasm.   
\- Surprisingly loud in bed. She’ll bite her lip to shreds trying to hold back her moans, but when she’s near the edge her head will tilt back and she’ll whimper and cry out, pulling at your hair in desperation. (Don’t tease her about how loud she gets or you’ll get the cold-shoulder for  _months_.)  
\- Her thighs trembles a lot when she’s coming, and she’ll clamp them around your head to keep you right there.  
\- Not overly kinky. She has a slight leaning toward dominating, but mostly through light bondage. She doesn’t have time for anything elaborate or roleplaying. That being said, putting on kitty ears and offering yourself to be tied up will make her hot and bothered. She’ll snap at you to cut it out, but she’ll still be reaching for the handcuffs.  
\- Nipples are super-sensitive. Small and perky. She won’t let you play with them for too long because it gets to be too much.   
\- The rare occasion she has time to cuddle after, she’ll want to be the little spoon. Not that she would tell you. She’ll make you think it’s your idea. 

* * *

**Yumichika Ayasegawa and Sajin Komamaru General and NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Could i get some Yumichika and Komamura headcanons, nsfw and other? Thank you <3

_Here you go, my dear. :D To everyone, I’m sorry it seems to take such a long time between when you submit a request and when I answer it._

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**

**General**  
\- Yumichika is actually a fairly decent cook. He’ll never confess this to his friends or the rest of the eleventh division because he’s scared of being made to cook each and every meal for them. There isn’t a single decent cook in that division and Kenpachi has done nothing about the problem because he can eat anything except natto. Yumichika doesn’t want to fulfill that role. Have you seen what slaving over a hot stove does to your pores? And he’s not getting sweaty for anything other than fighting.  
\- He’s had a lot of trial and error with his fashion statements in the past. Don’t ask about the day he tried glitter eyeliner. Or that horrendous incident with tie-dye. Thankfully, he always gives himself the once-over before he leaves his room and catches any faux-pas. However, Ikkaku has a mental catalogue of each and every disaster to use as blackmail.  
\- With people he finds  _very_  attractive, Yumichika is a hell of a flirt. He’ll drape himself across the nearest surface and purr compliments at them with all the grace and insouciant charm of a cat. 

 **NSFW**  
\- Yumichika being Yumichika, he’s  _very_  into body worship. Both giving and receiving. After he’s done complimenting every inch of you, he’ll expect the same in return. And he’ll feel put-out if he doesn’t get it.   
\- Surprisingly dominant. He likes the control the pace and position because he knows which make him look best and which give him the best view of  _you._ He’s got an attractive o-face, and yes, he’s practiced it in the mirror, because he doesn’t want to look like a Shar-pei when he’s climaxing.   
\- He loves to leave ‘artistic’ lovebites on secretive parts of his s/o’s body. Because they’re not blemishes if he’s the one leaving them.  
\- Having sex in front of a mirror is his ultimate fantasy.  
\- Generally prefers an easygoing pace unless he’s just come back from a fight. In which case the sex will be surprisingly sweaty, hot, hard, and heavy. He’ll drag himself and his partner into the shower after.

**Sajin Komamura**

**General**  
\- Despite popular belief, Komamura doesn’t enjoy being compared to a dog, or given obviously dog-oriented objects. He still thinks that brush Hisagi gave him was custom-made. And any dog biscuits you give him should  _not_  be shaped like a bone. He won’t get angry, but he’ll be rather disappointed and sad, which is the last thing such a good, loyal  ~~pup~~  shinigami should feel. Warning, you might have to eat them too so he doesn’t twig that they’re not for people.  
\- He’s rather embarrassed by how attractive people find his human form. Especially as it seems to be only temporary and he cannot maintain it for anyone who is interested in him in that way. It makes him feel even worse about his standard humanoid wolf form. With a prospective partner, he’d like it if they got to know his fuzzy self first.  
\- Despite his sensitive hearing, he willingly listens to Hisagi’s terrible guitar playing. He’s that kind and loyal to his friends. 

 **NSFW**  
\- For such a large, imposing figure, Sajin is incredibly bashful when it comes to sex. It’s no surprise. He spent a long time hiding himself under a helmet and gloves so no-one would see his face or his fur. Convincing him to reveal more will take a lot of coaxing, but once he gets it into his head that you honestly do want him and find him attractive, he’ll melt like butter on a summer’s day.  
\- He’s got wolf-anatomy down there, so any actual penetration is going to have to be extremely careful. Because, also, he’s proportionate. Like, lube, and his partner on top, kind of careful. Maybe take some yoga sessions.   
\- You know, he’s only too happy to go down on his partner, so long as they don’t mind that it gets a little sloppy when he’s over-eager. Don’t worry, he’s careful with his teeth. However, won’t receive oral.   
\- Finds it incredibly stimulating and strangely erotic when his partner runs their fingers through his fur.   
\- He’ll unconsciously growl when the feeling’s too good, and immediately apologise after.

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya FwB, Relationship, Husband, and NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** friends with benefits, NSFW, relationship and husband headcanons for toshiro Hitsugaya please?

_Absolutely! Here you go! <3_

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Friends With Benefits**  
\- Toshiro would be hard to convince to enter a friends-with-benefits arrangement. No matter how convenient it might be for stress-relief and without the messiness of a relationship.  
\- Even so, there’s the chance he might agree out of sheer curiosity. As much as he prides himself on his self-discipline, he’s young and full of hormones. He’d have to really, really like the other person.  
\- And if he didn’t see the possibility of it developing into a relationship, he’d let it fizzle out after a couple of encounters. He doesn’t have the interest to maintain that sort of thing.

 **Relationship**  
\- Quite often it will seem as though Toshiro doesn’t have any time for you at all. It will inevitably lead to some feelings of self-doubt and loneliness when you get home and he’s still at the office -yet again-, but he’ll try to to make it up to as often as he can. He needs to learn that sometimes finishing those budget reports six months ahead of time isn’t as important as spending time with the people he loves.  
\- He  _does_  try his best to remember special occasions such as your birthday, but sometimes his calendar gets lost in the stacks of work. Luckily, Matsumoto is on hand. She might not do paperwork, but she will always nag him to get you something special. And he will. He puts a lot of thoughts into his gifts.  
\- He will try his hand at arts and crafts to make you birthday gifts and grow increasingly frustrated when he’s no good at them. The bin under his desk is full of torn origami animals, badly-made bowls and the shrivelled remains of his one attempt at trimming a bonsai for you. (He unwisely took tips from Ukitake.)  
\- When he’s home, just the two of you, he likes to take naps with his head on your lap while you read or do paperwork. If you play with his hair, he’ll crack open a turquoise eye and think about telling you to stop. Instead, he’ll sigh and go back to sleep. 

 **Husband**  
\- Toshiro sees getting married as the natural progression of your relationship, and he likes the idea of stability and comfort that it brings. That being said, he’ll wait a long time to ask you, since he wants to be absolutely certain that you’re right for each other. He wants a marriage that lasts for all of his long, long lifespan.   
\- The wedding will be small, traditional. Probably a temple-wedding, . He’s not one for big parties and lots of loud, drunken activities at the reception. (Matsumoto will make it happen anyway.) Also, for his sanity, don’t let Ukitake give you life-sized statues as a wedding present.   
\- He makes more effort as a husband to spend time with you, but he’ll expect you to understand when he has to go on long missions or stay late to do paperwork. Swing by the office on your lunch-break for a little date, have there after-hours. Contrary to what you might sometimes think he  _does_ miss you too.  
\- Matsumoto and Momo will become your new best friends. Between his fukutaicho, his childhood friend, and his wife, Toshiro Hitsugaya is going to be thoroughly outnumbered. 

 **NSFW**  
\- A lot of sex with Toshiro will be morning sex. It’s when he’s most relaxed and affectionate. It takes him about ten to twenty minutes to start worrying about whatever he has to do that day, so he’s far more likely to be up for it. He likes rolling over to find you all warm and sleepy.   
\- He doesn’t have many kinks, but he’d be interested in exploring sensation play, such as with ice-cubes.   
\- Cute, white lingerie is his favourite. Bridal-style lingerie. Or anything elegant.  
\- Prefers to be the dominant partner pretty much 90% of the time.  
\- Aggressive come-ons don’t really work for him. Teasing, ironically, does. He’ll grumble and give you the cold-shoulder while you flirt with him, but his hands are clenching and he’s turning red. He does have a snapping point at which you’ll be pinned down to the next available surface.  
\- His back is sensitive. If you trail your fingers lightly up and down it he’ll shiver. Kissing his back is a major turn-on.  
\- Very private about his sex life. Toshiro will  _not_  appreciate it if you discuss your sex life with Momo or Matsumoto. Even if you swear them to secrecy, they’ll tease him about it. He’ll glare at all three of you. 

* * *

  **Shinji Hirako Jealousy Headcanons**

 **lord-hex:** Hi there, I love your blog! Can I have some jealousy headcanons for Shinji? Like, how would he react if his s/o unintentionally made him jealous? Would it be difficult to do that? Also, how would he react if the s/o was the jealous one?

_Hello! Let’s have some jealous Shinji._

**Shinji Hirako**

\- Shinji’s a complex kind of guy so it’s not easy to predict how he’d react to jealousy. He’s such a flirt himself, you’d assume he wouldn’t feel any jealousy at all. He must know it’s all good, harmless fun, right? Well, it depends. If someone else was making his s/o smile and laugh and generally claiming all their attention, he’d cling.  
 - It’s a shallow kind of jealousy. He drapes himself across his s/o and speaks to them in sugary baby-talk and nuzzles up against the side of their face. He’ll pout and sulk and generally make a bit of an ass of himself, trying to make it very clear to the other person who his s/o belongs to in the most ridiculous way possible.   
\- I can’t see him as an aggressively jealous or paranoid man. He’d never ask his s/o to stop being friends with someone or accuse them of cheating if there wasn’t anything actually going on. It would only come to an argument if he thought there was a serious betrayal of his trust. Shinji’s kind of a brat, but he’s not controlling.  
\- If his s/o were the jealous one, Shinji’s demeanour would be entirely different. He’d tilt his head down until his bangs shaded his eyes and let a slow grin spread across his face. ‘Darlin’…are ya jealous? Ya know yer the only one fer me. Yer always my first love.’  
\- He acts like he’s consoling you, but he’s  _loving_  that you’re jealous. He thinks it’s cute as shit. He might flirt more just to provoke that reaction so that he can slink back to your side and tease you about pouting.  
\- On that note, if your feelings were honestly hurt, he’d tone it down straight away and honestly reassure you that you were the only one for him.  

* * *

  **Jushiro Ukitake Fluff Headcanons**

_In flagrant disregard of everything that has happened since the end of the Aizen arc, here are some fluffy Jushiro headcanons. What Quincy invasion? So, here’s some comforting brain candy._

**Jushiro Ukitake  
** \- Rukia likes to introduce him to the things she learns about in the world of the living. He was very impressed by the ingenuity of the juice-box. So, she tried showing him a can of soda. He was happy that he managed to crank the tab back and open the can, but she forgot to warn him about the bubbles. They went straight up his nose. After a bit of spluttering, he ended up sneezing soda. They both agreed never to mention again.  
\- He loves tea. That’s a known fact. However, someone introduced him to [blooming jasmine tea](https://smhttp-ssl-80075.nexcesscdn.net/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1500x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/w/h/white_pack_a_teapots_1_1500x1500.jpg). He bought a glass teapot just to watch the dried jasmine bloom in the hot water and spread its petals. He finds it delightful, and insists it tastes better too.   
\- Every year on Valentine’s day he gets a lot of chocolates from his female subordinates and colleagues. So much so that he doesn’t know what to do with it. If he ate it all, it’d made him physically sick. He secretly gives the majority of it to Yachiru, though he always responds with flowers and such on White Day.  
\- He loves taking baths with his s/o. It’s a chance for them both to relax in the hot water and unwind. He enjoys traditional Japanese bath, with deep water and a bench in the tub. He can’t always stay in there too long because the heat makes him light-headed, but while they’re in there he’ll pull them close and discuss his day with them, kneading their shoulders.  
\- He’s very good at board games, like shogi or chess. After playing so many rounds with Shunsui for so many years, he’s difficult to beat. Gentle as he might be, he’s ruthless on the board and will pit centuries of shrewd tactical knowledge to advantage against you. That said, if you manage to beat him, he’ll be aglow with praise.   
\- All of the koi in his ponds have names. He can tell you all of them if you ask. Quite a lot of them are named after people he knows. There’s a particularly lazy one named ‘Shunsui’.  
\- His favourite colour is a deep, sea blue.   
\- He has a bad habit of accidentally catching his sleeves on things. Usually at home. He’ll go around and find that his loose sleeves have hooked over a cabinet handle or the edge of a table and he’ll be jerked back. For a relatively graceful man, it happens surprisingly often.   
\- Every year, he and Shunsui drink together on the anniversary of the day they first met.   
\- Despite rarely using it to his advantage, he knows how attractive he is and what effect his smile has on people. He likes to smile at his s/o to see how cute and flustered they become. He’ll never admit it. 

* * *

**Shinji Hirako Domestic Cooking Headcanons**  

 **Anonymous:** SHINJI AND S/O DOMESTIC COOKING HEADCANONS!!! APRON ON S/O. APRON ON SHINJI. APRONS ON THE FLOOR. HANDS ON EACH OTHER. STOVE ON FIRE.

_When I start laughing at just the request, you know you’ve done good, boo._

**Shinji Hirako**

\- Shinji gets the idea into his head that him and his s/o cooking together will be this cute domestic experience where they feed each other tid-bits and cook up something amazing. He’s seen Kensei making food, so how hard can it be?  
\- What really happens is that Shinji forgets to but half the proper ingredients because he is too busy wrapped up in his fantasy of his s/o in an apron and nothing else while he was supposed to be shopping. He also ends up buying a lot of snack food because he’s the kind of man to shop whilst hungry.  
\- After a few frantic rummages through the kitchen cupboards to find substitutions for the stuff he didn’t buy, things start to go a little better. But, honestly, Shinji, who forgets to buy rice?   
\- You want to just follow the recipe but Shinji has to add his flair to everything, by which I mean he throws pinches of random spices into the pot and gives you a smug grin.   
- ‘It’s all instinct, darlin’.’  
- ‘You just put sugar into miso soup, you numpty.’  
\- He waits until you take over, then stands behind you, alternately giving you useless advice or putting his hands in distracting places, with his chin on your shoulder.  
- ‘Get your hands off my boobs, I’m trying to whisk here.’  
- ‘I’m helpin’, doll. Takin’ the weight off yer shoulders’n’all.’  
\- There’s only so long he can stand there all wrapped around you before he gets distracted. He’ll end up kissing the side of your neck and groping you until you forget all about dinner.  
\- One thing leads to another and you end up pressed between the counter and his lean body, knocking over packets and bowls in your eagerness to get under each other’s aprons.   
\- Meanwhile the rice is burning like Yamamoto’s bankai and the soup is boiling over.  
\- By the time the pots are a melted, blackened mess and Shinji’s covered in flour -bitching about having it in his hair- you dinner is completely fucked.   
\- Eventually you just end up in bed feeding each other the snack foods he bought.   
\- All in all, a great success. 

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki Jealousy Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Jealous toshiro and byakuya headcanons please ?

_Here you go!_

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**  
\- Toshiro will never ever want to admit that he’s jealous. He likes to think he can trust his s/o, and let’s face it, he likes to feel that he’s calm and in control at all times. Something as petty as jealousy isn’t something our Hitsugaya-taicho would ever stoop to.  
-  _Yeaaah_ , not so much. He is entirely capable of getting jealous. Part of it is tied up in his guilt over how little time he can spend with his s/o on a day-to-day business. He’s so busy, and he’s scared that someone will come along and show his s/o the time and attention he can’t always give them.  
\- Also, secretly, he worries that his coolness and tsundere behaviour will drive his s/o into the arms of someone else. Someone warmer and more openly affectionate. It’s not an entirely logical reaction, since his s/o obviously chose him over everyone else, but it’s how he feels.  
\- If someone was obviously flirting with his s/o, he’d interpose himself between them. Perhaps coldly order the person to run along if they’re of a lower rank than himself. If they were another taicho, he’d come up with a reason to get himself and his s/o to somewhere else.  
\- He’s pretty good about it, though. He doesn’t take it out on his partner or start a fight. He keeps tabs on the person getting a little too close to his s/o, and perhaps tries to make a little more time for them in his busy schedule, just in case they’re feeling a bit neglected.

 **Byakuya Kuchiki**  
\- Another person who doesn’t want to admit that they’re jealous. Byakuya is so extreme he won’t even admit it to  _himself_ , let alone anyone else.  
\- He’ll send an icy stare at the back of whoever is getting a little too close to his partner, his reiatsu a subtle pressure like the edge of a sword held to the back of their neck. Almost like the words ‘Scatter, Senbonzakura’ are about to be uttered.  
\- Unlike Toshiro, he will take his s/o to task if he thinks they’re spending an unseemly amount of time and attention with someone. He’ll disguise his true intentions by lecturing them about maintaining seemly appearances and what is and isn’t proper for a member of the Kuchiki clan.   
\- If it’s just the case of someone being too forward with his partner, he’ll intervene much in the same way as Toshiro. (Because who is Toshiro going to look to for behavioural cues? His scarf-senpai, of course.)   
\- In both cases, chances are his s/o is savvy enough to read his minute physical tells, such as looking too long in their direction and his chilly expression, and smooth the situation. 

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki Daddy Kink Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** I feel awful for requesting this lmao, but can I get some headcanons about Rukia having a daddy kink (Specifically, Rukia is the one who likes to be called daddy) combined with her having a relationship with a female s/o!

_No! Don’t feel bad! This is a safe place for mental healing and- No, but seriously, we’re all hoes here. Here you go!_

**Rukia Kuchiki**  
\- Rukia’s not sure where the kink started, to be honest. Perhaps she heard it from something in the world of the living (Sometimes Ichigo forgets she’s in the closet…) and it seemed like something amusing and slightly kinky she could try with her girlfriend. After all, juice boxes and sleeping in closets are gateway kinks into heavier things.   
\- Even if her girl is bigger than her, Rukia will still call her ‘Baby girl.’  
\- Their sex and/or gender doesn’t come into it. Rukia likes to be called ‘Daddy’, not ‘Mummy’. The dynamic is more about who takes care of who, especially in bed. And it just doesn’t have quite the same ring when called out mid-orgasm, y’know?  
\- Quite naturally, Rukia doesn’t  _ever_  want Byakuya, Renji or Ichigo (or god-forbid, Ukitake) to find out what goes on in her sex-life, so her girlfriend is sworn to secrecy. Let’s not mention the time she almost called you ‘baby’ in front of Renji. She’s never shut up so hard in her life. Oh, and:  
- ‘Hey, Da-’  
\- *Rukia glares, with Ichigo watching in confusion.*  
- ‘-arling. Hey, darling.’  
\- On a more serious note, she likes you to call it out and beg her with that name when she’s got you pinned down and at her mercy. When she’s got your legs open and your pleasure literally in her hands -or mouth-, tugging at her hair and begging ‘Daddy’ to let you come is enough to drive her wild.

* * *

  **Boobs or Butt?: Bleach Ladies Edition**

 **Anonymous:** Ass or tits for the Bleach ladies?! ;)

_I answered this in paragraphs because there’s a lot of characters, and I don’t want it to be repetitive. I hope you enjoy! <3_

For the tits squad, we have  **Tier Harribel, Isane Kotetsu, Sui-Feng, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Lisa Yadomaru,**  and  **Tatsuki Arisawa**. Harribel is surrounded by large-busted women with a lot of cleavage on display. When she rules Hueco Mundo it’s a wonderland of Amazonian female arrancar. Isane and Nemu love the soft, comforting aspect of breasts. Sui-Feng loves them because Yoruichi has them, and Tatsuki likes the contrast between her tomboyish frame and her s/o’s curvaceous one.

Our ass fans consist of  **Yoruichi Shihoin, Mashiro Kuna, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kukaku Shiba,** and…  **Orihime Inoue**?! Yeah, you read that right. Orihime likes the booty. Mashiro takes after her taicho and loves a pert, slappable butt and seeing her s/o in short shorts. Rangiku, Kukaku, and Yoruichi form the Unholy Trinity of Titty Queens and share a fondness for an s/o with a cute butt. Imagine those three sitting in a bar, eyeing up everyone that walks past and smirking to each other. It’s happened at least once.

 **Nanao Ise, Momo Hinamori, Rukia Kuchiki** , and **Retsu Unohana**  would actually favour a third option: legs. They like seeing their s/o in skirts, fitted trousers, tights and stockings. Anything that emphasises those pins.

 **Kiyone Kotetsu**  has her own little segment. Hair. She likes partners with long, lush hair. Straight, curly, kinky. She’s got a fetish for long hair. 

 


	5. Issue #5

**Contents:**

  * Ichigo Kurosaki NSFW Headcanons
  * Gin Ichimaru Oral, BJ, and NSFW Headcanons
  * Kensei Muguruma Fluff Headcanons
  * Sosuke Aizen and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez with a Shy S/O
  * Izuru Kira Dating Female Quincy Headcanons
  * Yasutora "Chad" Sado: Introducing Girlfriend to Friends and General Relationship
  * Keigo Asano Dating Headcanons
  * Yasutora "Chad" Sado and Renji Abarai Relationship Headcanons
  * Random Headcanons: Kisukue Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Kensei Muguruma 
  * Yasutora "Chad" Sado Dick Headcanons



**Ichigo Kurosaki NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** could you write some ichigo nsfw headcanons please?

_I can’t believe I haven’t written any Ichigo NSFW headcanons yet! I feel like I’ve written about every other aspect of his life._

**Ichigo Kurosaki**  
\- It takes him a little while to become comfortable and less bashful toward sex. He’s so used to vehemently denying the crude jokes his father makes and constant surprise!nudity from Yoruichi that his instinctive reaction is to become defensive and hide his face. As soon as he relaxes, he’s pretty much one of the best lovers going: adaptable, responsive, sweet and fun, with great stamina.   
\- He never really loses the instinct to blush when his s/o comes on to him, or when he strips them naked. It’s like a reflex. He turns as red as his namesake and rubs the back of his neck a lot. However, when he gets caught up in whatever he’s doing, he loses the blushing schoolboy demeanour  _fast_.   
\- Surprisingly, a little bit kinky. Maybe borrowing Lisa’s magazines corrupted him, but he does watch porn and sometimes wants to try out the things he’s seen. Not generally the hardcore shit, but maybe a move he saw, or a new position. He picks up new techniques like he picks up new powers.  
\- He has incredible stamina. No, really. You remember how he claimed he could run on the Hiyori Super Trainer for five days and still not get tired? Yeah. He might need a few minutes of cooldown between rounds, but then your boy is good to go.  _You_  will get tired before he does.   
\- He has a lot of urges but he’s really good about it. He’d never pressure you or whine for sex if you weren’t in the mood. The thought of you having half-hearted sex with him and resenting him for it fills him with horror.  
\- Not rough in bed. He can be pretty dominant and forceful if you want it, but he draws the line at anything that seems violent. Hair-pulling, choking, leaving bruises, tight bondage, clamps and ties and whips…he’s not down for that. Demeaning his s/o in any way puts him off as well. He doesn’t really see the point. It feels good enough to have -relatively- normal sex.   
\- He’s not opposed to oral. He enjoys giving and  _loves_  receiving. When he’s going down on his partner, he has a tendency to get embarrassed, though he’s not the one with their legs spread wide open. So, you’ll have this blushing guy between your thighs, tentatively licking and getting redder with every moan you make. He’s uncertain of what to do at first, but he takes instruction well. Dig your fingers into his hair and tell him what you want. He’ll be grateful.  
\- Has some seriously good stroke game. So smooth and deep it’s like James Earl Jones’s voice.   
\- Not too loud. Lots of gasps and grunts and the occasional ‘ _Fuck’._  
\- Has the cutest o-face. His nose scrunches up and he bites his lower lip.  
\- After, he wants to laze around with his s/o and doze. Loosely cuddle if it’s not too hot, and engage in casual pillow talk. He’ll ruffle his s/o’s hair and grin at them all goofy. 

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru Oral, BJ, and NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** omg, your blog is literally perf,,, if I can, could I request some oral/bj/any other hc for my dude Gin, please??

_‘My, my.’_

_Thank you, my love! This is my first Gin post, so I hope it lives up to everyone’s desires. He’s quite the intriguing guy._

**Gin Ichimaru**

**Oral**  
\- The first thing you will learn about Gin Ichimaru in the bedroom is that he is the world’s biggest tease. He will work you into such a state of frustration that you are tempted to punch him.   
\- It’s not unusual for him to tie your arms to the bedposts or behind your back so that you’re nice and helpless while he spreads your legs wide open with his long, slender fingers.   
\- Other times he won’t tie you, but will have you lie your hands on the pillow, and if you move them or reach for him, he’ll stop what he’s doing completely.  
\- He smiles that mocking smile and opens his eyes a little, so that you have no doubt he’s looking at your vulnerable intimate areas. ‘So lewd,’ he’ll tease you, 'letting me see you like this.’   
\- He’ll trail his fingertips along your inner thighs until you’re twitching and wriggling, ticklish and desperate for him to touch somewhere else.   
\- 'My, my, you  _are_  needy today.’  
\- He’ll rest his head on your thigh and look at you, humming to himself and tracing you with his fingertips until you’re desperate. His first foray into pleasuring you will be quick and light, just the most taunting flicks of his tongue.   
\- As soon as you start to make noise because he’s hitting those good spots, he’ll shift to somewhere less satisfying. Don’t protest. He’ll only go back to where you want him when you relax. He’s a huge fan of edging and will do it every time.   
\- When he’s had his fun, he’ll ramp things up completely without warning. His tongue will be working you something fierce, his hands pinning your knees to the bed, sucking you into his mouth until you scream.   
\- He’ll lick his lips and fingertips after, smirking at you. He’ll open your legs wider to get a look at what he did. 'Well, well.  _Someone_  enjoyed themselves.’

 **BJ**  
\- Gin loves to sit back and relax in a comfortable chair with his s/o on their knees in front of him. He props one leg up on the arm of the chair and leans back, arms folded behind his head. He looks down at his s/o with a wide smile and his eyes in their snake expression.  
\- He makes little to no noise during the act, unless he’s talking, which he does a lot. He likes to comment. 'Look at you, taking all that into your mouth. I’m impressed!’  
\- He leans his head on his hand and watches you work him over, almost like he’s detached from the act. Like he’s watching a show he enjoys. He will direct you on how to pleasure him more, and watch in satisfaction as you struggle to accommodate his wishes.  
\- Few things make him lose his control, but deep-throating will make his smile falter a little. He’ll grimace, and let loose a soft grunt. He’ll settle a hand on the top of your head, lightly. Not even digging his fingers into your hair. To keep you there, or modulate you, it’s impossible to tell.  
\- He sighs when he comes, drifting off into a satisfied hum. Generally he prefers to come in his partner’s mouth, but he’ll settle for finishing on their face or chest.   
\- After, he’ll take a handkerchief from his pocket and meticulously wipe their face, praising them in a slightly patronising way for doing such a good job. He’ll kiss the top of their head, smiling wide.

 **NSFW**  
\- Gin generally has no particular preference for being on top or bottom. He’ll take either/or depending on his mood. On top he can tease and torment his lover, and on his back he has the pleasant and relaxing view of watching them ride him. However, that doesn’t make him in any way submissive.  
\- Well, that being said, he will allow his partner to try dominating him, just so he can undermine their every attempt for his own amusement. He’ll lie there on his back, making idle remarks. 'Yes, ____-chan, I  _am_  a slut. How kind of you to point it out. Oh, dear, you seem to have tied me up.’ It’s as amusing as it is infuriating.  
\- Doesn’t like to rush, so he’ll have sex somewhere private where it’s less likely someone will bother him. He doesn’t enjoy quickies because it doesn’t give him long enough to properly 'play’ with his s/o. It’s half the fun for him. If he were just in the mood to get off, he might as well masturbate.   
\- His favourite positions are the ones where he can see his s/o’s face. He likes to watch their expressions and reactions, and savour the exasperated glares they shoot him when he makes some new asinine comment.   
\- He penetrates his s/o in slow, deep movements, sitting on his knees so he has a bird’s eye view of their body. He moves their legs around to whatever position he likes. Usually the one that gives them the most frustrating levels of pleasure. Just not quite enough. He’s a master at it. Sex with Gin is a psychological experience as much as it is a physical one.   
\- His s/o will always come. He wouldn’t stand for anything less. But, they’ll come when he wants them to. Usually he satisfies his need to tease before he gives in and gives them that final push towards the edge, usually chasing his own release at the same time. The last few minutes are unusually hot and heavy, intense as he gives up all pretense and takes you forcefully.   
\- Unlike most people his eyes  _open_  when he comes.

* * *

**Kensei Muguruma Fluff Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** fluffy kensei hcs? <3

_You got it! ;)_

**Kensei Muguruma**  
\- Kensei spoons in his sleep. His partner better get used to sleeping with a wall of muscle at their back and a big burly arm wrapped around their waist. He grumbles if they have to slip out of his hold to go the bathroom or wake up before him, and if they come close enough, he’ll drag them back, nuzzling into the back of their neck and ignoring their protests. ‘  
\- In the morning, before he’s styled his hair it either lies completely flat and flops over his forehead or sticks up in weird tufts and makes him look like a grumpy dandelion. If the latter is pointed out to him, he’ll give a sleepy glare.   
\- One thing he’s discovered he loves is when he comes home from a long day of punching things and his s/o sits next to him on the couch, peels off his gloves and gives his hands a gentle massage. He sits there quietly as they rub his sore knuckles. Being cared for like that makes him feel a little flustered, but pleased. When you’re done, he pulls you toward him and drops a kiss on your head.   
\- It’s not unusual for you to be minding your own business when a spoon appears in your face, loaded with some new concoction he’s whipped up in the kitchen. If you don’t immediately open your mouth to try it, he’ll poke your face with the spoon. ‘Oi. Try this.’  
\- Falling asleep on him is pretty much guaranteed to make him sit there for the rest of the evening. He’s like a normal person when a cat or puppy falls asleep on them. He can’t move because he doesn’t want to wake you up and spoil it. Inside, he’s melting a little bit, because you trust him that much. He’ll smirk at the top of your head and scruff your hair a bit.  
\- He’s easily disarmed by sweetness. If he’s nagging you or just grumbling in general, a smile will bring him up short. ‘What are you smiling at?’  
\- He gets a little tongue-tied trying to compliment his s/o outside of a sexual situation. He’ll think they look pretty, but he doesn’t wanna just blurt it out in case he looks stupid. He’ll wind himself up thinking how to deliver the compliment. In the end he’ll sort of bark it at you like an order. ‘YOU LOOK PRETTY.’  
- ‘O…okay?’

* * *

**Sosuke Aizen and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez with a Shy S/O**

**Anonymous:** Grimmjow and Aizen with shy s/o headcanons please!

_Most certainly! I hope you enjoy these!_

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**  
\- Logic would suggest that Grimmjow wants an outgoing, forceful partner to go along with his own personality. Someone with whom he can fight and be his usual rough, rowdy self. But Grimmjow isn’t predictable, and heaven knows, he doesn’t follow any pattern of logic. At least, not one that makes sense to normal people. Therefore, he’s just as likely to find himself attached to an s/o who is shy and retiring.   
\- It’s an understatement to say that he’s out of his depth. Normally, a shy person he would either taunt or completely disregard, but you’re  _interesting_. He doesn’t know how to relate to you at first. You’re fun to tease, because of the way you flush or splutter at the blunt things he says. But that can only last so long, and he doesn’t want to drive you away.  
\- He’s going to go through more than a little frustration. In general, he’s not good at reining in his temper and watching his tongue all the time will grate on his nerves. He’ll probably lose his temper at some point and do something overly aggressive just to let his tension out. He’ll regret it when you shy away from him, and try to make amends in his own backwards way.  
\- Once he’s over this tricky stage, he’ll learn what your limits are and try to keep within them. Mostly because he gets sick of being in the doghouse (ha!) all the time.   
\- Around others, his irritation fades completely. He likes that you only talk to him, and only want to be around him. It brings out his protective side. If someone gets in your personal space or tries to coax you out of your shell, he’ll be in their face in seconds, shoving them back and telling them to ‘Fuck off and leave ____ alone.’  
\- Eventually, Grimmjow will learn to appreciate you as you are, though he’ll still try to get you to argue with him all the time. Which, let’s face it, is likely to happen, because he’s annoying enough to piss anyone off eventually.

 **Sosuke Aizen**  
\- Contrary to Grimmjow, Aizen won’t mind at all that his s/o is shy. It is simply more excuse to keep them all to himself. He doesn’t particularly enjoy sharing anything about them, especially not with the other inhabitants of Las Noches.   
\- It satisfies his sense of superiority that his s/o generally defers to him. Not to say that he wants someone completely subservient, because sycophants and spineless people are entirely beneath his attention, but it does please him to be  _obeyed._  
\- I think Aizen would find a shy s/o quite attractive. It might be what attracts him to them in the first place. As well as a certain desire to find all their secrets, quirks and private thoughts that no-one else gets to see. It’s something that satisfies him, knowing things that other people don’t.  
\- If his shy partner is averse to socialising, it means he gets to keep their time and attention all to himself. He likes to be the centre of their attention, the axis of their world. He’ll take pleasure in overwhelming them with his presence, both literal and figurative. He wants to be their everything.  
\- The Espada wouldn’t be permitted to go anywhere near his s/o on pain of death. Especially not Grimmjow, Syazelaporro or Nnoitra. Aizen doesn’t to share, and he doesn’t want his underlings to think they can take liberties with his partner. Those three are the most likely to do the latter.  
\- On the other hand, he might have Starrk or Tosen, those he apparently trusts, guard his partner if they’re out and about Las Noches.

* * *

**Izuru Kira Dating Female Quincy Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Headcanons for Izuru Kira dating a female Quincy? <:

_Ooh, interesting! Here you go!_

**Izuru Kira**  
\- Let’s be honest here. Izuru’s had a terrible time of it over the last few years. First he was abused and abandoned by Gin, then he was injured by the Espada, then the Quincy, and he was walking around for a while with a big ole hole in his chest. It’s going to take some very special to make him date one of the Quincy.   
\- Furthermore, he’ll have to deal with the prejudice of his fellow shinigami. Izuru isn’t the most resilient mentally, (especially after Gin) and that sort of backlash would be hard for him to deal with. He might have to judge whether it was worth his relationship and blustering through the side-eye from his colleagues, or just ending things to keep the peace. If his friends knew and liked his Quincy partner, it would help a lot.  
\- Being a Quincy, his partner is mortal and therefore will probably dwell in the World of the Living. He’ll prefer to spend time with them down there. It’s more comfortable without the whole Gotei 13 watching them like they’re some kind of science experiment, and he can forget about all the things that have happened in the past. He can take them out on little dates and spend evenings watching films with them on the couch.  
\- He might go to Isshin for advice, because he’s the only other shinigami he’ll have heard of dating and marrying a Quincy. Isshin’s advice will be less than helpful, except perhaps on how to deal with the Ishidas, if Izuru ever runs into them.   
\- Once people get used to the idea, and realise that hey! Ichigo the Hero came about because of a shinigami-Quincy union, they’ll begin to come around. Matsumoto and Momo will be the first, since they’ll be able to bond with the Quincy s/o through girls’ nights. Matsumoto is the more open-minded of the two, and very eager to see Izuru finally find some sort of happiness. If that comes in the form of a Quincy, then she will more than gladly put aside her own misgivings and step up. Hisagi will just be happy if you make his friend happy.   
\- Oh, and prepare yourself for Rose’s epic song about star-crossed Quincy-shinigami lovers. 

* * *

**Yasutora "Chad" Sado: Introducing Girlfriend to Friends and General Relationship**

**Anonymous:** Sado Yasutora (Chad) gf headcanons?? (Like introducing her to his friends after a hella long time & stuff??) thanks!

_I hope I’ve interpreted this correctly. Feel free to message me if I’ve got it wrong. Chad’s such a sweetheart._

**Yasutora Sado**

**Introductions**  
\- It isn’t even so much that Chad wanted to keep you to himself for a while before introducing you to his friends. The fact is, he’s so taciturn, he simply never said anything about you. Don’t misinterpret this as him not caring, because he absolutely does care. Anyone who knows Chad knows that when it comes to him, the phrase ‘still waters run deep’ has never been truer. He isn’t ashamed of you either, as is obvious by the dark, pleased flush on his face when he finally introduces you to Ichigo and co.  
\- On a subconscious level, he might have kept you to himself to protect you from the more dangerous aspects of his life. He’s big and strong, but he might not be able to protect you from Hollows and Espada and Quincy. The thought of you being hurt breaks him out in a cold sweat. He’d rather cut off his own hand than see any harm come to you.   
\- Eventually, though, he’s going to let the different aspects of his world collide. The first person you meet will be Ichigo.   
\- ‘Ichigo. This is my girlfriend, _____-chan,’ he introduces you with his hand on your shoulder. That’s it. That’s the grand introduction.   
\- Ichigo will be floored, because Chad never mentioned he had a girlfriend in the first place. He might think it’s a practical joke for all of thirty seconds, before he remembers that Chad isn’t the type to pull pranks. Once he’s recovered himself, you’ll get a warm welcome. Any friend of Chad’s is a friend of his.   
\- Orihime will love you, Tatsuki will be fascinated by you, Keigo will complain that he can’t get a girl and Chad, who never says a word, can, and Mizuiro will take it in his stride.

 **General Relationship**  
\- As I said, Chad will eventually give you the low-down on the realities of his life. He can see Hollows, he’s a Fullbringer, and sometimes he has to go and help Ichigo save worlds you’ve never even heard of. He’ll spend months fretting over how to tell you, because it’s not exactly your run of the mill revelation. What if you go running into the sunset, screaming about crazy men who fight invisible, imaginary monsters.  
\- When you know about the other side of his life, you’ll have a closer relationship with Chad and his friends. It’s highly unlikely he’ll let you get involved with his fights and quests, especially if you’re an ordinary human, but he’ll be able to confide in you. That’s something he’ll be grateful for. After a long, dangerous day, he can pull you into his arms and (succinctly) tell you what he’s been up to. And you’ll be more understanding if he has to run off to save the world for a week or so.  
\- As a boyfriend, Chad is a bit reserved in public. He won’t be all over you, but he’ll hold your hand if you want him to. He’ll quietly follow you around, shopping or dates or just going for a walk. He’s like a big, warm, silent shadow. If you ask him a question, like 'Shall we go for tacos?’, you’ll get a smile and a thumbs-up. (See picture.)  
\- In private, he’s a big teddy bear. Very affectionate, he likes to have an arm around you when you’re both on the couch, have you snuggle up against his side at night, to stand behind you while you’re cooking with his chin on the top of your head. It might sound cloying, but he’s so quiet it’s almost easy to forget he’s there.   
\- A relationship with Chad is incredibly comfortable. He’s low maintenance, attentive, and just such a sweetheart that everything flows smoothly most of the time. It feels like you’ve always been together.

* * *

**Keigo Asano Dating Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** How about headcanons for dating Keigo?

_Now, here’s an unusual request! I’m pretty fond of this goofball. Let’s dish out some love for him. :D_

**Keigo Asano**  
\- Since he got his new haircut and grew up a bit, Keigo’s become pretty easy on the eyes. He hasn’t realised this at all and is still the same melodramatic goofball he always was. Though he’s a little confused as to why people actually pay attention to him now. When he finally gets his head around the fact that someone is interested in him, it’s like a firework show going off in his brain. Lots of loud noise and bright lights. You might see sparks shooting out of his ears.  
\- Keigo will have trouble getting out a full coherent sentence for the first encounter. Probably because he’s internally weeping with joy and running internal monologues about how wonderful you are and how his time has come at last. His new s/o can either amuse themselves by watching him struggle or put him out of his misery and suggest they go out on a date.  
\- He’s an adorably normal guy. He likes fireworks and beach parties and going on dates to funfairs. The last option is a great opportunity to get him all to yourself while enjoying the rides. He’ll try desperately to win you the biggest teddy bear from the darts stall. He will also probably eat too much fair food and end up feeling sick on the biggest, baddest ride he spent all day so excited about. After that, he won’t be quite so enthusiastic.   
\- He’ll want to schedule lots of cute, fun dates with his new partner. Going to festivals, going to the beach, playing video games, visiting cat cafes, taking photos with each other in dorky picture booths: he’ll want to do it all. And they’ll have to meet each and every one of his friends so he can show them off. He’ll have spent nearly every minute you’re not around talking you up, but his friends are used to his hyperbole, so it won’t be too hard to make a good impression.   
\- Don’t worry, though. He won’t make you meet his sister, Mizuho. God forbid she drive you away with her temper. And he doesn’t want to be nagged and battered in front of you. That’s not cool.  
\- Aside from his hyperactivity and melodrama, he really is a good boyfriend. He’s thoughtful and always tries to make sure his s/o is happy. He’ll be attached to his phone most of the time you’re apart, sending you text messages and cute pictures of sunsets and puppies and quick, hilarious snaps of Mizuho’s snarling face. He’s the kind of guy you can just go and play video games with if you don’t fancy going out. He doesn’t expect much at all.  
\- And don’t worry, he’ll calm down eventually. You’ll reach a point where he doesn’t run to greet you with his arms flung wide open and tears streaming down his face. He’ll smile and wave.

* * *

  **Yasutora "Chad" Sado and Renji Abarai Relationship Headcanons**

 **Anonymous:** Can I have some relationship Headcanons about Chad and renji?

_Why, yes, you can! <3 _

**Renji Abarai**  
\- Renji is refreshingly open as a boyfriend. He isn’t one of those people that bottles their emotions up and allows them to explode in your face. This has the effect of creating an extremely comfortable relationship. If he’s annoyed, you’ll know why. If he’s sad, you’ll know why. If he’s happy- You get the point. You’ll never feel as though you have to walk on eggshells around him, and he’ll expect the same frankness from you. Renji wants a relationship, not a minefield of things unsaid.  
\- As sociable as he is, and as much as he’d love you to get along well with all of his friends, there are times when Renji just wants to close the door, draw the curtains, and wallow in your relationship. It still fascinates him that you two found each other, and that there is a person who is the other half of the buddy-system to him. He’s there for you. You’re there for him. He is friendship with Rukia when they were young came close, but things got in the way, lives drifted apart, Aizen stuck his ramen-noodle hair where it didn’t belong, etc. It’s just amazing to him that you’re there, and he likes to be able to indulge in it.  
\- Those evenings will generally involve long rounds of sex, lying together in the tangled sheets, eating snacks, talking about deep things and trivial shit, indulging in your in-jokes (of which there are many), tracing the tattoos all over his back and wondering whether he should get more (he always does), both of you grumbling when the snacks get crumbs all over the sheets and  _Renji will you stop lying your elbow on my hair, you doodle-faced lout~_  
\- He loves the couple-bubble, basically.  
\- Oh, and for a visual aid, may I point you in the direction of the fabulous Blackstorm from deviantart:  [ here! ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fblackstorm.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FRENJI-Took-ya-long-enough-in-the-shower-c-mere-293107494&t=ZmEwM2RhODIxNjMyOWZkOWQ5Njg1NDAyZDc2ZWUzZWI1NTRiNDM5ZixxWVZXUVV0Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3AA25wri_1zlfaUqSNsluAsA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsexintheseireitei.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149911880927%2Fcan-i-have-some-relationship-headcanons-about-chad&m=1) (NB: tiny bit NSFW, don’t open at work)

 **Yasutora Sado**  
_I’ve covered a lot about Chad’s relationship headcanons, so I’ll do some domestic fluff if that’s okay?_  
\- Chad doesn’t watch a lot of TV, but one of his favourite shows is  _Animal Kingdom_. His favourite thing to do on a Sunday morning is sit on the couch and watch it with a cup of coffee. Usually shirtless, with his hair all sleep-tousled. You’d have to have a heart of ice not to be swayed by that sight. He’ll be more than happy to have you crawl onto the couch next to him and lounge on him while you both watch adorable animals.  
\- He has few bad habits, but one of them is buying too much food. He overestimates how much the two of you will eat and fills the fridge with enough groceries to make Hikifune jealous. He’s pretty good at not spending all your shared income on the shopping, because he can find good deals, but it’s always just too much. When friends come over you end up slipping them free food and bags of fruit and veg under the table. Otherwise you’d have to clear out the fridge of out-of-date food again. He’ll inspect the fridge and notice how its contents have depleted: ‘We ate a lot.’ ‘Sure we did, babe.’

* * *

**Random Headcanons: Kisukue Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Kensei Muguruma**  

 **mylovelykelsifer:** I totally want to see what scenarios you come up with those ignoring kiss Headcanons. I'm gonna wait until your accepting scenarios but for the mean time could I request random Headcanons for those same characters. I love your blog btw.

_Those would be fun to write in the future! I hope some of you guys request them next time my ask box is open. :D Thank you! Here you go! <3_

**Kisuke Urahara**  
\- There’s one big problem with Kisuke living in the human world: he has access to the internet. I know what you’re thinking. He must waste time on it searching for porn and videos of cute cats. He did at first, of course, but that got old. Kisuke likes new things, new pursuits. Unfortunately, online shopping is a way to get those things. It started with things he thought were useful for around the shop, or parts to tinker with in his labs, but soon he was buying cat toys and catnip in bulk, strange foreign candy that no-one was going to buy, hat-repair kits, you name it. Tessai has blocked all the major shopping sites, but it’s Kisuke, so he still gets around them. Boxes of junk arrive at the shop weekly that Tessai has to try and sell off.  _Who_ needs fourteen feather-on-a-stick cat toys in different colours? Kisuke. Kisuke does.

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**  
\- Ichigo has a deep, dark secret. He likes slice-of-life anime and manga. You’d think a young guy would be into Shonen Jump and male-protagonist adventure stories, but let’s be honest: he’s had his fill of that in real life. So much so that reading these daily-life and normal drama volumes almost seems like fantasy. He finds it relaxing. He reads them in secret, often borrowing them from Yuzu’s room so he isn’t seen getting them from the library or the store.

 **Renji Abarai**  
\- Renji once tried to go on a bout of self-improvement, because he thought it’d be more impressive to be more like his taicho. He -willingly!- attended calligraphy, ikebana, and tea-ceremony classes. He failed them all parlessly. Byakuya, under pressure from Rukia, invited Renji to one of the Kuchiki clan formal gatherings. Things…didn’t go well. Renji committed almost every dining etiquette faux-pas there is, knocked over a bowl of miso-soup into his own lap, and ended the evening being cornered in the garden by a senile old Kuchiki widow with grabby hands who wanted to ‘see how far down you have those tattoos, young man!’ He only just got away with his dignity intact. Needless to say, he hasn’t been invited back.

 **Ikkaku Madarame**  
\- Ikkaku has very rough feet. Lying in bed with him is like being scraped by coarse-grade sandpaper when he gets fidgety in the middle of the night. He tried a softening treatment once -don’t ask how Yumichika talked him into it- but it could barely make a dent in his callouses. He can go without sandals if he needs to. And yeah, it’s not helped by the constant practicing of his Lucky Dance.

 **Kensei Muguruma**  
\- Kensei is, unsurprisingly, pretty anal-retentive when it comes to his living spaces. He generally has a place for everything, even if they why of it isn’t immediately obvious. He gets irate as  _hell_  if someone moves his workout equipment. So much so that Mashiro used to sneak in his room in the Vizards’ warehouse and shift everything an inch to the left. It drove him up the wall. Furthermore, he’s of the mind that certain rooms are for certain things. He gets pissy if you fall asleep on the couch, because that’s what the bed is for. And don’t even try eating or reading in bed. He’ll be looming over you in a heartbeat, jerking his thumb at the living room. ‘Oi! There’s a place for that!’

* * *

**Yasutora "Chad" Sado Dick Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Ooh, ooh! Dick headcannons! :D may I request one for Chad, please?! Thank you!

_Here you go! <3_

**Yasutora Sado**  
\- Chad’s a big guy, in every sense of the word. His dick is proportionate to the rest of his body, so long and thick. Probably close to seven and a half inches, and girthy. There’s a lot to work with. He’s careful when he’s penetrating anyone, because the last thing he wants to do is cause discomfort. It’s still gonna feel like a stretch.   
\- Curves down a little, so being taken from behind by Chad feels  _amazing_. Thicker toward the head than the base.  
\- Dark in colour. A shade darker than the rest of his skin. Very nice tone overall.   
\- He’s circumcised.  
\- He has several thick veins that run the length of it which provide a nice texture during sex. These also seem to throb when he’s coming.   
\- Moderately sensitive for the whole length of his dick. There aren’t any particular spots that drive him crazy, so paying attention anywhere is pretty good.   
\- His hair down there is thick, dark and curly, so he trims it back to keep it looking a bit tidier. And he trims his balls completely, because he secretly likes having them played with, so he tries to make them more appealing.  
\- His cum is fairly thick, but doesn’t taste too bad. Salty, mostly. There’s usually a lot of it, though.


	6. Issue #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, the idea has stuck in my head so I'm gonna rename this Sex in the Seireitei Communication!

**Contents:**

  * Kenpachi Zaraki Sensitive/Weak Spots
  * Ichigo Kurosaki, Kensei Muguruma, Shuhei Hisagi, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez with a Trans S/O
  * Isshin Kurosaki SFW and NSFW Headcanons
  * Espada: Biting or No Biting?
  * Byakuya Kuchiki Dick Headcanons
  * Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa NSFW Headcanons
  * Yandere Sosuke Aizen Headcanons
  * Kenpachi Zaraki SFW, NSFW, Kink, and Dirty Talk Headcanons
  * Ichigo Kurosaki Turn Ons
  * Yasutora "Chad" Sado and Jushiro Ukitake Proposal Headcanons



 

**Kenpachi Zaraki Sensitive/Weak Spots**

**Anonymous:** Hello Can you please do the same for Kenpachi with the weak spot ? Thank you

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

**SFW**  
\- For our own safety, let’s not classify them as “weak spots” or Kenpachi might get it into his head that we’re insulting his strength. Which is both wrong, and possibly fatal if he wants to start a fight. There are a few things that make Kenpachi antsy, and he’s definitely not ticklish, but he has places that he likes to be touched.  
\- His ears. He likes when his partner licks and nips at them, especially if they take the shell of his ear between their teeth and tug a little. It amuses him and makes him horny at the same time. Something about their hot breath curling into his ear just does it for him.  
\- He can be caught off guard by a light touch on the inside of his wrist where the skin is a little thinner. He’ll usually respond with a pat on the head in acknowledgement.   
\- His back. He has a lot of muscle there, which can develop knots and kinks. He’s pretty chuffed with an s/o that can work all the knots out in his spine, digging their fingers in between the muscles. Even better if they walk down his back and twist out the kinks with their feet. His spine with pop and he’ll groan and grin. ‘That’s it, darlin’. Right there.’  
\- His abs will twitch if you lick them, but he’ll just laugh at you. ‘Taste good?’

 **NSFW**  
\- On his dick, it’s most sensitive at the head. This is especially useful since there’s usually too much of him to fit inside his significant other, either during sex or oral. They can make him happy by focusing on the part they can actually fit. Stick your tongue in his slit and watch his stomach lurch.  
\- There’s also the spot of skin just underneath his balls. It’s unusually sensitive, which isn’t usually a problem because it’s generally not an accessible area for his enemies. Tickle or massage there during a blow job and he’ll twitch like crazy in your mouth.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki, Kensei Muguruma, Shuhei Hisagi, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez with a Trans S/O**

**Anonymous:** Can I have headcanons for Ichigo, Kensei, Hisagi, and Grimmjow with a trans s/o? It can be either sfw or nsfw im fine with either! I hope you have a nice day and night!

_I’ve stayed SFW on this one. Also, please remember that any opinion expressed or held by a character are necessarily not my own. Just how I think they would think. Transgender people are awesome and deserve a ton of respect. I’m not personally transgender, so I’m not going to comment on the process of transition or any physical matters, because I’ve not experienced it and it’s not my place._

**Kensei Muguruma**

If he knew from the outset that his s/o was trans, I really can’t imagine he would be all that troubled by it, no matter where they were in their transition. If he found out a little later while they were dating, perhaps if his s/o was worried about telling him for any reason, because trans people get a lot of poor treatment/reactions, he’d want to sit by himself and let it sink in, but it wouldn’t have a huge effect on his feelings for that person. He knows who he is. He’d respect someone for having that kind of self-knowledge too, even against the general mindset of society. Furthermore, he’s a very protective boyfriend. If anyone else had something to say, they’d end up with his fist in their face. Besides which, he personally has experience with prejudice after his own experiences.

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

Grimmjow is technically a Hollow, so his definitions of sex and gender-constructs are not set or ingrained like someone who grew up in a human or human-like society. He really doesn’t care or see why other people would care. He’d think it was perfectly normal to defy what’s expected of you by those who are narrow-minded and do what’s right for you, what feels natural for you. He might not even get what the big deal is. ‘You are what you say you are. What? Why should I give a shit what people think you were supposed to be? Fuck ‘em.’ Grimmjow’s so protective possessive that he makes Kensei look negligent. If anyone looks funny at his s/o, they’re going into the nearest wall.

**Shuhei Hisagi**

Shuhei is a thoughtful, accepting kind of man. He’s very mature and calm and really doesn’t strike me as the kind of person who would have any kind of prejudice against trans people. He doesn’t judge, and seems to accept people for how they are inside, regardless of what lies without. After all, he’s a hardworking dork with an obscene tattoo on his face…? I feel like he’d be so happy his s/o told him that they’re trans, trusted him with that information, and do everything they wished regarding pronouns etc. He’d constantly be asking if he was doing things right, almost to the point where the s/o wants to say, ‘Okay, chill. You’re doing fine.’ He’s just a sweetheart.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

I’ll be realistic. I don’t know if Japan is a very open-minded society, especially toward identity issues, and whatever ingrained prejudices Ichigo has absorbed growing up in that society might give him a moment’s pause. Mostly out of surprise. He might not have been much exposed to transgender people through the media and daily life. He might need to have the concept properly explained to him. However, he himself has had so many identity-revelations, changes and conflicts that he is rapid to empathise and accept. 

* * *

**Isshin Kurosaki SFW and NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** May I have some Isshin Kurosaki headcanons? He's one of my all time favorites and just needs all of the love. All of it! Also, I love your blog so, so much. Your scenarios are my favorite to read across the entire site! A++ <3

_I’m sorry this took so long! I love Isshin. I got matched with him once, so he’s my back-up husband, as annoying as he is. Here’s plenty of love for the goof. Aw, thank you, sweetheart. <3 I’m glad you like what I write. :D _

**Isshin Kurosaki**

**SFW**  
\- Isshin Kurosaki is an extremely  ~~annoying~~  entertaining man. He’s loud, goofy, and the life of the party. Every party. Even parties he wasn’t invited to. Being in a relationship with him is never dull, but living with him can wear you down a little bit if you were hoping for the quiet life. You can observe his children for coping mechanisms to deal with his nonsense. Take a leaf out Karin’s book, and use sarcasm or plain old ignore him to cope. Or just do what Ichigo does and give him a whop over the back of the head. If you ignore him, Isshin will fall to his knees and wail comically that his love is cold and heartless. Karin will give you a deadpan thumbs-up behind his back.   
\- He’s just so silly. He’s rarely ever serious. Most arguments will devolve into Isshin loudly apologising, proclaiming his love, or dramatically sweeping you into his arms, begging for forgiveness. He’s a doof.   
\- He rubs his facial hair on your cheek whenever he hugs you, no matter how much you ask him not to. He never seems to shave or get more hair. It’s permanently scruffy.  
\- He’ll kiss you loudly and obnoxiously in front of his children to embarrass them. Eventually you’ll learn to ignore Karin’s gagging noises and Yuzu’s protest of ‘Daaaaaaaaad!’  
\- Isshin enjoys going out on dates. He’ll try to make it a tradition that you go out on a date at least once a week, maybe on a Friday night. It’ll vary between trying a new restaurant that opened up, going to see a movie, visiting a funfair, strolling around town, and that very ill-advised trip to a play. (Isshin fell asleep halfway through and snored like a jackhammer.) It just keeps the romance -mostly- alive.  
\- He does bring flowers home on the regular, even if they’re usually a bit bedraggled.

 **NSFW  
**\- Isshin is a lech. He’ll creep up behind you in the kitchen and give your butt a playful squeeze. Or whisper very inappropriate things in your ear during dinner. Or just look across at you and waggle his eyebrows.   
\- Sex with Isshin is never particularly serious or over-intense. He’s a laid-back guy, and wants to enjoy night-time hijinks with his s/o without any pressure. If you make a strange noise or fall off the bed, the two of you are able to laugh it off and get back to what you were doing. He’s prone to chatting. Not dirty talk, in particular, but just light, flirty conversation and telling stupid jokes to make you laugh.   
\- Despite this easy-going demeanour, he does prefer to be on top. He’s ridiculous, but he enjoys being the one in charge of the situation. This manifests as him being the one who controls the pace and position, though he always takes his partner’s comfort and pleasure into account.    
\- He’ll happily perform oral, but whether you want him to or not is another matter entirely. Imagine being halfway to orgasm and looking down to see his face between your legs, winking at you and making exaggerated slurping noises. It’s infuriating, hilarious, and quintessentially Isshin.   
\- He usually keeps the noise down, because hey, his kids are in the house. This means you might end up having a lot of daytime sex while they’re at school, or sneaky trysts in the supply office of the clinic. If the girls are out on a sleepover and Ichigo is off saving the world, all bets are off. He’ll have a competition about who can be loudest. He usually wins.  
\- He’d like to lie back all naked after and bask in the afterglow, but you both usually have to drag on some form of pyjamas in case Yuzu sticks her head in to say goodnight, or bring you tea in the morning. She’s seen enough of her dad’s naked arse.

* * *

**Espada: Biting or No Biting?**

**that-crazy-otaku-kitty:** I think you might be my favorite blog atm! Could you pretty please do some headcanons about which espada like biting and the one that don't...? I know it's weird...but yeah haha *scrathes back of head awkwardly*

_Hi! I’m glad you like my blog! It’s not weird at all. Let’s have some biting Espada. I did whether they like biting, and whether they like being bitten._

**Yammy LLargo**  
\- Yammy LOVES biting. He’s a brutal kind of guy, and causing his s/o pain during the act is all part of his pleasure. He can leave large, bright red marks on his s/o’s neck and fleshy parts. Sometimes the teeth of his mask pierce through the skin and make you bleed. He gets excited by the blood. And biting him will make him act more aggressive, so do so at your own risk.

 **Coyote Starrk**  
\- Starrk, with all his wolf symbolism, does actually quite enjoy being bitten. Maybe not a vicious bite, but a firm nibble at his neck or his ear and he’s happy. He doesn’t go in much for biting himself unless he’s really horny and het up, but that’s a rare occurrence. He might nibble your ear.

 **Baraggan Louisenbairn**  
\- Baraggan doesn’t like either. He’s a serious man. Royalty, don’t you know? He’s not the type to enjoy any of those shenanigans during sex. He’ll grow irate if you try.

 **Tier Harribel**  
\- For Tier it’s not really possible for her to bite anyone, unless they want their throat ripped out. She can’t really be bitten either, since her mask covers a large portion of her neck. She isn’t the type to really care for being bitten, nor would she see the appeal in sinking her teeth into her partner. If you did it, she’d pull away and ask why you did it.

 **Ulquiorra Cifer**  
\- He might actually enjoy it. You’d have to do it first. He’d be confused at first. What made you want to do that? He thought sex was supposed to be about mutual physical pleasure, so why would you cause him pain? He’s not angry or upset at all, merely curious. Explain to him about mixing sensations and he’ll be on board to experiment. He’ll bite you with varying degrees of hardness to test what you like best.

 **Nnoitra Gilga**  
\- Of course Nnoitra bites. He’s a chomper with those big-ass teeth of his. You’ll regularly end up with his teeth in your neck, on your ass, your thighs, your stomach. He leaves you looking like you’ve got some weird kind of toothy rash from all his bite marks. Don’t  _ever_  bite him back. You’ll regret it.

 **Luppi Antenor**  
\- He doesn’t particularly like the idea. It seems pretty stupid to him and he resents any kind of bite mark you might leave on him. He wouldn’t bother doing it back either, unless you’d pissed him off somehow.

 **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
-** Does Grimmjow like biting? Is the sun hot? Is Aizen a dick? Grimmjow fucking  _loves_  biting. He does it instinctively. If you bite him back he’ll start snarling and growling and fucking twice as hard. His neck is sensitive and biting it pretty much makes him want to come on the spot.

 **Zommari Rureaux**  
\- He’s not a fan. He won’t want his partner acting so uncivilised and undignified in bed, and he’s not going to lose his grip on himself like that either. If you bite him, he’ll probably pull out and walk off, calling back over his shoulder that you need to learn how to behave yourself.

 **Syazelaporro Granz**  
\- He’s got double standards. He enjoys experimenting with pain/pleasure dynamics, which will include biting you. But if you bite him he will get  _very_ snitty over the mark left on his pristine skin and likely walk off in disgust or punish you in some way.

 **Aaroniero Arruruerie  
- **Um…he doesn’t really have the equipment to bite or be bitten, so his opinion doesn’t really have an impact. If he was in one of his stolen forms, then maybe he would, but it seems unlikely.

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki Dick Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** what about some dick hcs for Byakuya?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_‘My what? Scatter, Senbonzakura.’_

**Byakuya Kuchiki**    
\- Mostly an average length. About 5.8 inches, maybe a tiny bit over. He’s not extremely thick, but it gets quite girthy toward the base.   
\- Very smooth, pale, dick. It looks like was carved from the finest marble, and draped in pure white silk. It’s ridiculously pretty. A very noble penis.  
\- He doesn’t lengthen much when he gets erect. He’ll thicken up a bit, but his flaccid dick is still pretty impressive.   
\- Very tidy hair situation. He takes care of himself and keeps it simple and clean. He doesn’t shave it but does keep it very trim.  
\- It’s very straight, and doesn’t bend in any direction. Like a good noble penis, it keeps its head up high.  
\- He’s sensitive around the head and the slit, and is pleased if most of the attention is focused there, perhaps accompanied by light stroking along his length. He doesn’t like his balls being touched. It doesn’t feel good for him.  
\- He has thin, white come. Not a lot of it, and it doesn’t taste too bad. It runs out, rather than spurts, so it won’t get on your hair or your face. He’s dignified like that. 

* * *

**Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa NSFW Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Could we get some ikkaku and yumichika nsfw headcanons? :D

_Yep!_

**Ikkaku Madarame**  
\- Ikkaku is all about the doggy-position. He likes to get in nice and deep with a tight hold on his s/o’s hips. He’ll saw himself back and forth real slow for a bit, just to get himself even more wound up -and drive you crazy- and after that he’ll pound away good and deep for a long time. He can fuck you through several orgasms if he’s not been able to fight that day.   
\- He literally will not leave your nipples alone. If you’ve got breasts, he’ll grab two handfuls and play with them like a kid with a new-found toy/toys. He likes to pinch and roll your nipples between his super-calloused fingers, because it makes you gasp and squirm. Don’t tell him about nipple clamps.  
\- Pretty good with the tongue, not gonna lie. What he lacks in precision he makes up for in strength and determination. He can move that thing like a piston between your legs until you’re ripping at the sheets. Clamp your thighs around his head. He love it.

 **Yumichika Ayasegawa**  
\- He’s got high expectations of blow-jobs. Not only does he want you to do a good job, he wants you to do it  _beautifully_. It’s not good enough to just give him the good old suck, he wants a bit of a show. Not the classic porn-star rolling your eyes and gagging and slurping. That’d put him off for life. He wants everything from the fall of your hair to the shine on the damp skin of his dick to be  _aesthetic._  
- He’s an absolute slut for lingerie on his s/o if they’re female/feminine. He’ll judge you on their tastes if they aren’t up to his standards, but that just motivates him to take you out and get you a whole new collection of underwear. All matching sets, of course. Any s/o better have nice, clean undergarments. Don’t wear your old kecks if you’re getting naked with Yumichika. Just…don’t.  
\- His neck is extremely sensitive. Just brushing your lips under his jaw, or licking at the side of his throat, is enough to make him groan. Tuck his hair back and nuzzle at the patch of skin beneath his ear and he’s putty. He day-to-day clothing covers most of his neck, so feel free to leave a couple of little marks. Sink your teeth into his soft skin and make him hiss your name.

* * *

**Yandere Sosuke Aizen Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Yandere Aizen headcanons?

_Do you mean the ways Aizen might be yandere? Okay, let’s explore this._

**Sosuke Aizen**

\- Aizen doesn’t  _quite_  fit the trope as it is classically. For those who don’t know, a yandere character is one who is generally kind and sweet, but has a violent, deranged side, generally in regards to people they are attracted to/in love with. Essentially, they are sweetness and light to the one they want, and are vicious to any sort of competition for that love.  
\- Aizen is absolutely as controlling and possessive as a yandere, but he lacks the bloodlust rage. He will coldly cut off anyone who tries to talk to his s/o or someone he wants, remove them, punish them, but not hack into them with a sharp weapon.   
\- He’s fond of using his reiatsu to dominate any room he’s in, particularly if he’s feeling at all threatened or jealous of anyone lurking around his partner. He does  _not_ like other people touching his things. You might just find yourself forced to your knees.  
\- Yandere also react  _very_  poorly when the object of their desire tries to leave them. Often they decide that if they can’t have their love, then no-one can. Aizen isn’t quite obsessed, he’s just possessive. He will be deeply offended if his s/o tries to leave him, and his reaction might have very…final consequences. Essentially, you might find yourself disposed of. After all, he can’t let that kind of insult stand. 

* * *

**Kenpachi Zaraki SFW, NSFW, Kink, and Dirty Talk Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Kenpachi Zaraki NSFW and SFW headcanons, please!  
**Anonymous:** Nsfw and kink headcanons for Kenpachi zaraki please <3

_Here we go. Lots and lots of Kenpachi headcanons._

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

**SFW**  
\- Kenpachi is mistaken for the meathead that never notices anything. Wrong. He  _does_  notice, but whether he bothers to react is another thing entirely. Unless it’s fighting, fucking, or food, he can take it or leave it. So if you want to go and sit on his lap all day while he’s looking at paperwork (that Yumichika will end up doing), then go right the fuck ahead. He won’t be bothered, and he’ll be annoyed if you constantly ask for permission to do shit. He does what he wants and expects you to do the same.  
\- Furthermore, he’s not going to mother-hen you all the time. If you want to stay up all night drinking and training, or decide you want to eat nothing but BBQ for three weeks straight, he isn’t going to say shit. He’s not your parent, and doesn’t want to have to look after your basic needs. Kenpachi isn’t the mothering type.  
\- He does enjoy having you around though, so it’s difficult to be too clingy for him. Yachiru rides his shoulder all the time, so if you want, climb that big, bara wall of a man and take a ride on the Kenpachi Express.   
\- He’s protective in certain contexts. If someone is hitting on you aggressively and won’t leave you alone, he’ll grab them by the skull and lob them into a wall. He expects you to stand up for yourself, but he’ll take on the battles you can’t win. Someone would have to be incredibly stupid to give you any shit, because he’ll just step on them.   
\- He’s roughly affectionate. Always a bit too forceful. He ruffles your hair so much it tangles in his hand, or pats your shoulder so hard your knees buckle. His kisses are bruising and involve a lot of teeth.

 **NSFW**  
\- He knows he’s got to get you going before he can get any kind of gratification, so he’s learned to enjoy giving oral. May as well have fun doing what you’ve got to do, right? He opens your legs wide open and gets a good long look at you all spread out. He’s sloppy and unco-ordinated and noisy. If you’re female he’ll bury his whole face in your sex and feast like he’s a starving man. He likes sticking his tongue inside and thrashing it around until you writhe, making you ride his tongue.  
\- Fingers. Long, broad, calloused-to-fuck fingers. He uses them to pull at your nipples, drags them across your skin, curls them up inside you when he’s trying to stretch you open. He’s just got the best fingers.   
\- You’re going to get moved around like a ragdoll while he explores all the different ways he can get into you. Half the time you’re not being fucked so much as being pulled on and off his dick. He can manhandle you so damn easily.   
\- And when he does fuck you it’s going to knock the breath out of you, because he doesn’t get the meaning of slow and sensual. He’s not brutally trying to cram himself into you, but he’s going to go deep and hard and you won’t be able to feel your legs after.   
\- Kenpachi barely makes any sound at all, apart from heavy breathing and the odd casual grunt, but he likes it when you’re shrieking down the barracks and thrashing under him with pleasure. Literally screaming his name. Yank his hair, bite his neck, drag your fingernails down his back and he’ll wear the scratches like a badge of honour. Just give yourself up to the whole carnal element of the act.

 **Kinks**  
\- He might fool around with roleplay once or twice, but he doesn’t really have the patience for it. Nor does he want to waste time on bondage when he can hold you down -or up- however he wants. Even if he tried shibari he’d get the knots all tangled to fuck and give up. You’d find Yachiru playing skipping rope with the ropes the next day.  
\- Spanking. He’ll someones give your ass a swat when he’s taking you from behind. It makes you clench up around him all nice, and you’re damn cute when you yelp.

 **Bonus: Dirty Talk**  
\- Okay, so he’s no Shakespeare of Filth, and he honestly doesn’t talk all that much anyway, but here are some things he’s likely to come out with.   
\- ‘You coming again already?’  
\- 'How many fingers d'you want?’  
\- 'Get on your knees.’  
\- 'What’re you whining for?’  
\- 'You taste pretty good today…wanna try?’ (With a demonic grin and his fingers near your face.)

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki Turn Ons**

**Anonymous:** Innocent things that turn Ichigo on? Please forgive my sin, Senpai.

_All sins are forgiven, anon-kohai. <3_

**Ichigo Kurosaki**  
\- Underwear. This one seems pretty obvious. I mean, what guy isn’t a little turned on by underwear? But Ichigo gets turned on by the cutest of underwear. Not faux-innocent pink ruffles, or baby-doll negligee things. He is attracted to plain white socks and colourful tights and cute, printed-cotton underwear. If they have a tiny pattern on them, he can’t stop staring. Get ones with little strawberries to make his jaw drop.  
\- The little baby hairs at the nape of your neck when your hair is tied up. He watches how they stand up when you get goosebumps, or how they stir under his breath when he leans in to kiss the back of your neck. He never mentions it, but he notices them.  
\- When he catches you completely relaxed and unselfconscious, like you’re draped across the sofa, one leg tossed over the arm, sprawled out and taking up as much space as you want. Whether you’re napping, have your nose in a book or are watching TV, there’s something incomparably sexy about seeing you completely at your ease and owning the space around you.   
\- Applying chapstick or lip-gloss. Ichigo’s a dork and lipstick scares him, but seeing you apply a coat of chapstick or a dab of lipgloss is weirdly entrancing for him. The way your lips pucker and the concentration as you sweep the tube over them. And how soft your mouth looks after. It makes him eager to smother you in kisses.

* * *

**Yasutora "Chad" Sado and Jushiro Ukitake Proposal Headcanons**

**Anonymous:** Chad and Jushiro proposal headcannons?

_So, I had way too much fun writing this request. They’re practically scenarios. I’ll have to write them as such one day._

**Jushiro Ukitake**  
\- Jushiro will wait two years, ten years, or a hundred years before he makes a proposal. He’s patient to the extreme. He is definitely the kind of man that would want to get married, but wouldn’t ask until he felt you were comfortable with the idea (and likely to say yes, because of course he doesn’t really want to be rejected).   
\- He’ll consult with Shunsui when he thinks the time is right, wondering how to go about it. Shunsui, after cracking out the good sake and drinking several toasts, will suggest having Nanao stand on a roof above the pair of you, scattering rose petals. Thankfully, Jushiro will know better than to listen to his (idiot) best friend.  
\- His instinct is to take you somewhere tranquil and romantic, like beneath a tree overlooking his koi ponds, on a pleasant day when you’re both free from work and burdens. Perhaps with a picnic. Conversation will be as genial as ever, but you’ll notice that he glances your way more and more. He’s gearing himself up to ask.  
\- Eventually, he’ll say your name in a very serious tone, giving you an earnest smile. He’ll lean over and take your hand in his. Quietly, he’ll tell you how happy you make him, and how much it means to him that you still wish to be with him, even though he is ill. And so…  
\- ‘Will you do me the honour of marrying me?’   
\- Please don’t throw yourself into his arms too hard.

 **Yasutora Sado**  
\- Chad won’t wait quite as long as Jushiro before popping the question, because he’s human-ish, with a human lifespan. After a few years together, he’d start thinking about it. He won’t verbalise any of this, because it’s Chad, so it will probably come as a complete surprise.   
\- He’ll take Ichigo along to buy the engagement ring. They’ll traipse through jewellery shop after jewellery shop, where Chad will hardly say a word and Ichigo grows increasingly frustrated. In the last, tiny, dusty little shop, where they’ve seen almost every ring in Karakura town, Chad will point at one particular ring, and say, ‘That one.’  
\- He’ll walk around with that ring box in his pocket for months, waiting for the right moment. Eventually, he’ll realise that the moment won’t occur organically, and he should just take you out to dinner and ask you.  
\- He’ll take you to your favourite restaurant, where you two had your first, third, fifth, thousandth date, and where you barely need to open the menu before the waiter is setting your favourite dishes down in front of you. Chad sits there in relative silence while you talk about your day and tell him about all the things going on with your mutual friends. You’re comfortable doing most of the talking now, since he always listens, and loves the sound of your voice.  
\- When the plates are empty and the wine mostly drunk, and you’re digging into a large slice of chocolate cake, he’ll reach over the table and touch your cheek with his fingertips.  
\- 'Hey.’ It’s practically the first thing he says all night. You’re surprised, but elated when he sets a little velvet box on the table. 'Do you want to get married?’  
\- The chocolate cake is a tragic casualty when you launch yourself over the table to cover his face in kisses.   
\- Of course, if you have any sense, you remember to say 'Yes’ at some point.


End file.
